


The Everyday Hero

by Crimson_Archer



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Choices, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Archer/pseuds/Crimson_Archer
Summary: Max wasn't given much of a choice when Chloe handed her that photo -- how could she let hundreds of people die? But losing the one she loved would hurt even more. As she looked into the punk's eyes for what she thought would be the last time, she goes back through her photo to the day Nathan would hassle Chloe in the bathroom.Though things don't exactly go as Max planned. She couldn't stand idly, but she couldn't risk using her powers either. So what else is there to do then jump into a gunfight with nothing but a loud flash from her camera, and a hard punch.When her trip through time is over, Max will find herself in an Arcadia Bay that needs a hero, one that will save it from the monster that is Mark Jefferson. Though she has to wonder if she can still be the hero everyone needs without her powers.





	1. Changing the Past

The rain was soaking Max's hair, making it stick to her skin. It felt gross, but she found herself not caring as her best friend, the girl she had come to love, handed her the photo that marked the start of this whole thing. If not for the raging storm behind them, the world would have been silent as Max looked from the Polaroid to Chloe. Her blue hair was starting to fade out, revealing the strawberry blonde hair Max had not seen since they were kids. Max felt like ripping the photo to shreds, burning it until only ashes remained, but she knew Chloe wouldn't let her do that.  

"Max. . . This is the only way." Her voice was quiet, their hands brushing as Max finally took the photo, moving to look at the Bay again. The tornado was getting closer and closer to the shore, making Max's stomach turn at the memory of the streets, of all the people dying, or already dead. The image of the diner exploding came to mind, making her hands shake at the idea of Joyce dying in such a horrible way, not to mention Frank or Warren.

"It feels like I took this shot a thousand years ago." Max trailed, staring over Arcadia Bay sadly, her eyes threatening to water at the sight of her childhood town in such turmoil. As her mind began to put things together, she felt a soft touch on her shoulder, turning to see a tearful Chloe standing next to her. The last time Max had seen Chloe cry, it was when they discovered the body of Rachel Amber.

"You could use that photo to change everything back to when you took that picture. . ." Chloe's voice began to break, it took every bit of self control she had not to throw herself into Max's arms again, "All it would to is for me to, me to. . ." She put her head into her hands, crying softly into them as a tear began to trail down Max's cheek. 

"No, fuck that. You are my number one priority now." Max insisted, moving closer to Chloe as thunder boomed around them, lightning making the dark storm clouds glow in the shadowy daylight, "You are all that matters to me." Chloe looked up again, staring into Max's eyes as tears mixed with rain on both of their faces, both mirroring a grim expression. Why the universe decided to leave two not-even-twenty-year-olds in charge of saving a town, Max would never know. 

"I know! You've proved that over and over again, even though I don't deserve it!" Chloe was starting to get more nervous than she had been in a long time, "I'm so selfish, not like my mom. Look what she had to give up and live through. She deserves so much more than to be killed by a storm in a fucking diner!" Chloe began to pace back and forth in a small circle, which would have normally made Max dizzy if not for the pressing situation. Chloe wiped at her eyes, choking back a sob as she continued on, "Even my step- father deserves her alive." She finally managed to say it, not step douche, step father. After all this time she chose to say it the day she knew would be her last.  _Nice going, Price._ She thought to herself bitterly.

"There are so many people in Arcadia Bay who should live, way more than me." Finally getting her point across didn't feel any better than when she was explaining it, and see the mix of horror and sadness in Max's eyes was not helping. Chloe couldn't deny her love for Rachel, but over the past few days since Max had returned things had been like when she was a kid, before her father died and her life changed forever. Now that she had her best friend back, it was like old times, but something was different. Of course, they weren't trying to save the world when they were kids, but that wasn't what she noticed when she said something changed. 

"Don't say that! I won't trade you." Max cried, looking desperate to change Chloe's mind, and to keep her own from shutting down. Max had the same feeling as Chloe, she knew something changed between them, something that through all the crazy of their lives was comforting, welcoming. Max didn't want to loose something that made everything else seem okay. Chloe was making it harder and harder for Max to ignore the choice she had to make, the choice she didn't want to make.

"You aren't trading me." Chloe argued, sniffing as another round of lightning went off over their heads, illuminating their faces for a brief moment before falling back into shadow, "Maybe you've just been delaying my real destiny. Look how many times I've almost died, or actually died around you! Look at what's happened to Arcadia Bay since you first saved my life!" Her voice was raised over the thunder, breaking in places as she tried not to sob. Chloe wished that Max didn't have this choice to make, and she especially wished the choice didn't involve her own death, but she wouldn't let Max sacrifice all those people just to save her life. 

"I know I've been selfish, but for once I think I should accept my fate, our fate. . ." Chloe took Max's hands in hers, holding them tightly as Max sob softly, her eyes closed tightly, trying not to make sense of what Chloe was saying. Debris flew over their heads as the tornado began to tear apart the docs, fishing boats being completely consumed and torn apart in a matter of seconds. If they didn't hurry, the whole town would be torn apart. Then again, with time travel powers you have all the time in the world.

"Chloe. . ." Max finally managed to get a word out, tears streaming down her cheeks as Chloe held her hands tighter. Chloe was just as emotional as Max, though she managed to keep her wits about her, knowing if she broke down now, she would never get Max to save Arcadia Bay, and everyone that deserved to live would die.

"Max, you finally came back to me this week, and. . . you did nothing but show me your love and friendship." Chloe smiled just thinking about their time spent together, how much fun she had in such a short time, "You made me laugh and smile, like I haven't done in years!" Chloe admitted, making Max look worried again, it was almost enough to make her cry, but she did her best to keep it in.

"Wherever I end up after this. . . in whatever reality, all those moments between us were real, and they'll always be ours." Chloe tried to catch her best friend's eye, but found it impossible as she found a way to look everywhere but back at her, "No matter what you choose, I know you'll make the right decision." Though her tone was supportive and reassuring, Max didn't seem any calmer.

"Chloe, I can't make this choice!" Max cried out, pulling her hands away to pace back and forth, looking overwhelmed until Chloe got hold of her arms, holding her still and looking deep into her brown eyes.

"No Max, you're the only one that can." Chloe said quietly, making Max look stunned, for the first time since she discovered her power, she wished she had never gotten it, "Max, it's time." Finally letting go, Chloe took a step away from Max, looking terrified. Again, Max was reminded of when they discovered Rachel's body, and shuddered at the memory of someone so strong looking so scared. 

"Chloe, I'm so sorry, I, I don't want to do this." Max moved closer to the bluenette, looking far more nervous than Chloe had ever seen her. Chloe wrapped her arms around her tightly, wishing she never had to let go when she felt her embrace returned.

"I know, Max. But we have to. We have to save everybody, okay?" Chloe held onto Max's hand again, lightly tracing her thumb over her knuckles, "And you'll make those fuckers pay for what they did to Rachel." Neither of them wanted to let go of the other's hand as Chloe kept speaking, "Being together this week, it was the best farewell gift I could have hoped for, you're my hero Max." Without another word, Max took a final step forward, holding the punk's cheeks as she kissed her, much like she had the day Chloe had dared her to. Though this time she felt Chloe kiss back, making the emotions running wild go into a havoc, knowing she may never feel this way again. They held their kiss as the storm raged around them. Chloe had her arms around Max's waist when they finally pulled away from each other, looking into each other's eyes longingly for a moment before letting go. Chloe took in Max's stunning blue eyes one more time before backing away from her.

"I'll always love you, Max Caufield." Chloe watched as Max raised the picture up, biting her lip in thought as she weighed her options one last time, "Get out of here, Please! Before I freak." Max looked back at Chloe again, watching her back away towards the lighthouse, leaving her alone on the ledge, "And Caufield, don't you forget about me. . ." 

"Never." Max confirmed, looking down at the picture as it came into focus, closing her eyes as the world around her faded away, and she was thrown into the world of just a few days ago, one that felt like much longer ago.  _I will never forget you, Chloe._

* * *

With the flash of her camera, Max found herself in the girl's bathroom in Blackwell Academy, watching as the small blue butterfly flew over her head, landing delicately on the side of the sink. From experience, Max stood behind the wall of the stall, breathing out shakily as she covered her eyes, rubbing the tears left in her eyes. She wished she had the time to wash her face, but she could already hear Nathan walking into the bathroom, talking to himself in the mirror to prepare for his meetup with Chloe. Even with knowing Nathan was being used by Mr. Jefferson through all of this, she found herself resenting him for this moment in time. Finally Chloe walked in, opening each of the stall doors to 'check the perimeter' before turning away just before she would have seen Max. She felt tempted to look around the wall to get a look at Chloe before seeing her dead, but she stayed where she was, until Nathan and Chloe were arguing, and she knew Nathan had her pinned to the wall with his gun pressed to her chest.  _i can't watch her die, not again._ Max worked up the courage to jump out of her hiding spot, rushing Nathan and managing to land a hard punch on his right cheek. 

The gunfire sounded around her, making her fear she just made things worse. Before she could see what happened to Chloe, the world around her burned like film, and she faded away into the new world she created.

* * *

 

_A picture of Chloe's funeral turns into a picture of a hospital room filled with family and friends._

* * *

 


	2. Awakening

“You need to stay still, Max.” Joyce scolded as she rubbed a disinfectant around Max’s eye, which was still swollen closed from the day before. Max continued to flinch away whenever Joyce touched the cloth to the large cut over her eyebrow, which had not properly healed yet. The emergency responder that had quickly checked Max over said that she would have a nasty scar, but other than that it would heal over just fine in a few days. 

“Sorry.” Max mumbled, looking down at the bandages they would have to wrap around her wound again. Since Blackwell had been closed for investigation, and Max refused to let her parents send her back to Seattle, Joyce had offered her a spot on the couch until the dorms opened up again. Without any other options, Max was happy to take the offer, “I hope you don’t mind, but I want to come with you to the hospital today, unless you wanted to be alone when they wake her up.” As Joyce placed a small compression bandage over the cut before wrapping another bandage around her head to hold it in place. It reminded her of when Captain Bluebeard and Long Max Silver sailed the seven seas.

“I’d be happy to have you come with me.” Joyce reassured her, resting her hands on Max’s shoulders, “Besides, David told me how hard you fought Nathan before he got there, you saved Chloe’s life. Though I wish you had been more careful.” Max looked down in embarrassment, wishing she had been able to prevent Chloe from being shot at all. They had to put her into a medically-induced coma, which Max was worried that it meant she had once again gotten it wrong. However, they said she would be okay, and they planned to wake her up today, which scared Max more than when Nathan had smashed the hilt of his gun into her head.

“And I’m sure Chloe would love to see you after what you did for her.” Joyce said softly, standing up to find her bag, “She has missed you, Max.” With that Joyce disappeared up the stairs, leaving Max alone in the dining room-living room hybrid. David had gone to Blackwell early this morning, leaving the girls alone to get their own breakfast together. Though not much had been eaten, much like the dinner the night before. David was all too determined to send Nathan to jail for what he did to his step-daughter, making it clear that he did love his family in his own weird way. 

Getting up from the table, Max walked to the couch, taking her camera bag from the side without the pillow resting on it. Inside was her camera, which she was glad hadn’t been broken in the fight, and her notebook with all of her photos. She was happy to have this back after seeing Mr. Jefferson burn it to a crisp. Just thinking about him made Max’s blood boil, reminding herself that she had to take him down as soon as possible. Shouldering her bag, she made her way to the front door just as Joyce came down the stairs, looking a little worried.

“I’m sorry, hun, we have to catch the bus down.” She smiled apologetically, “I still haven’t gotten my own car, and David is stuck at Blackwell until tonight.” Max gave her an understanding smile, not saying a word as she headed out the door. Joyce followed close behind, locking the door behind.

* * *

 

The Arcadia Bay General Hospital smelled of disinfectant and crappy mashed potatoes, both making Max’s nose sting in disgust. Chloe’s room was quiet except for the heart monitor’s soft, rhythmic beeping. Joyce had left to talk to the doctors, who were unsure when Chloe would begin to wake up. Max had decided to stay, wanting to be here the moment Chloe’s eyes opened. 

A few hours had passed since they had caught a bus ride over, and Max had been doodling in her notebook the entire time. A small doodle of herself and Chloe was beginning to form on the page, one in which Captain Bluebeard returned to Arcadia Bay. She smiled at the memory of Joyce having to scold them until they quieted down when they played outside on the swings, or inside on the couch, or anywhere really. Chloe had always brought out a more confident and excited side of Max that not many people could.

She hoped that in this alternate universe, the last one she would ever be able to create, would give her best friend back, and maybe even something more if she was lucky enough. Her powers were gone, and since snow had not fallen the night before, Max could proudly say, so was the storm. As long as she had Chloe, it didn't matter. 

“We were going to take over Arcadia Bay, remember?” Max looked away from her notebook to see Chloe looking down at it from the bed, smiling at the doodle, “Or did Long Max Silver find a new crew to sail with?” Though her voice was rough from going an entire day without using it, Max felt the corners of her lips tug up into a smile as she launched herself forward, trapping Chloe in a tight hug as her notebook and pencil fell to the floor.

“Chloe!” Max cheered, her head rested in the crook of the bluenette’s neck. It took Chloe a moment to understand what happened before she wrapped her arms around Max, closing her eyes tightly as she held her close.

“Hey Max. . .” Chloe breathed, her younger self begging her to never let go of her friend when they finally broke apart, “What happened?” She gestured to Max’s eye, which made Max look away nervously, rubbing her arm. 

“Well, I saw you and Nathan in the bathroom.” Max began, making Chloe’s eyes widen, and then narrow in anger.

“You brat! You were totally spying on me!” Chloe snapped, about to sit up when her injury got in the way, making her groan in pain as she leaned back again.

“I was not spying! Not. . . On purpose.” Max argued before shaking her head, sighing, “Either way, I'm glad I did. He could have killed you.” Chloe still didn't seem happy about the whole thing, but she couldn't do much about it.

“What do you care? You left for years without so much as a text.” Chloe retorted, glaring into Max’s eyes, “You know how much it sucked to just suddenly not have my best friend anymore? Without any explanation?” Max hung her head, biting her lip in shame. 

“I'm so sorry I did that to you. . .” Max whispered, making Chloe narrow her eyes further, but before she could respond, Max kept speaking, “I was horrible to abandon you after William died. I wish I could take it all back and do things differently Chloe. And I know apologizing isn't enough, so please let me make it up to you.” She had rambled the last bit, making her words fast, and almost gibberish. 

“Damn Caufield.” Chloe almost laughed, though she looked a little stunned, “I guess I have to let you make it up to me huh? Since you're hella kissing my feet.” Max sighed at the humor in her tone, relieved that she was given a chance. Before any conversation could continue, Joyce walked back in, and took over the hugging of her daughter, who was very reluctant.

“You were lucky all he did was shoot your shoulder, you could have been killed Chloe!” This time, Chloe did not have an argument, so she stayed quiet as her mother continued, “You know how lucky you are that Max showed up?” Chloe turned her head to look at Max again, this time looking a little worried. Max matched her worried look as their eyes met, both of them holding their gaze before Chloe turned back to her mother, nodding and saying quiet “I know"s. They didn't leave the hospital until visiting hours were over, and David had come to pick them up. He didn't speak much about the investigation of Blackwell, but he didn't seem happy either. The entire day had left Max with a mixture of confusion, and happiness. She did it, she actually stopped the storm, and saved Chloe. Now all she had to do was save Arcadia Bay from Mark Jefferson, and her work would be complete.


	3. The Garden

“Does it itch?” Chloe asked, lightly poking at the bandages as Max rolled her eyes, trying to concentrate on a paper she had to finish, “I bet it hella itches.” She continued, lightly pressing her finger to the scar, making Max jump, looking up with a soft glare.

“It does when you touch it!” Max squeaked, pushing her chair back from the bed, crossing her arms protectively, “Watch out or I might give you a poke you'll live to regret.” Her threat ended with a large smile, which made Chloe laugh lightly.

“Sure you will Caufield, sure you will.” Chloe mocked, laughing softly until the room fell into silence again, and Max went back to work on her paper. Chloe wondered how she could still be so mad at her, while feeling so happy just sitting with her again. She looked at Max’s hair, finding she liked it short rather than the ponytail she always tied it back in when they were younger. Her style had changed as well, now wearing a gray sweater over a t-shirt with some design on it– today happened to be a doe. From the few times she used it, Chloe wasn’t surprised to see the old polaroid camera that resembled William’s. Finally her eyes moved to the biggest difference, the one that wouldn’t be there if it hadn’t been for her.

“Why did you try to protect me?” Chloe asked, her voice gaining a more serious edge, “He had a gun Max, things could have gotten hella worse if he had turned it on you.” She pointed out, biting her lip for a moment, “Don’t get me wrong, that was badass, even if I don’t remember it.” She lightly elbowed Max, making her laugh in embarrassment.

“Well, I don’t know.” She lied smoothly, something she hated to say that she had gotten good at, “I just saw that gun, and couldn’t let him shoot you.” She bowed her head, closing her eyes to calm herself down. Chloe slowly reached a hand out, resting it on Max’s arm.

“Whoa, hey, no need for all this mushy crap.” She said thoughtfully, “Look on the bright side, at least it brought us back together.” Though the kindness surprised Max, she smiled, feeling her heart warm at the idea.

“The first thing you’ve said all morning that makes sense.” Max laughed, rubbing her arm nervously, “How about we walk around now that you aren’t being pumped with meds?” Chloe looked relieved at the idea of leaving the room, almost leaping off the bed.

“Funny, that’s the first thing _you’ve_ said all day that makes sense.” She teased, walking over to the duffle bag Joyce had sent over with Max, “Now let me get changed and I’ll be ready.” Max turned away to pack up her camera bag, making sure not to turn around to give the bluenette some privacy– that is, until she heard annoyed sounds coming from behind her, as Chloe struggled to move her arm far enough to put her jacket on.

“Need some help over there?” Max grinned, turning as she shouldered her bad, trying not to laugh at the tangled position Chloe had gotten herself into.

“What would give you that idea?” Chloe replied flatly, her eyes narrowed. Max covered her mouth to keep from snickering, doing a poor job as she walked forward, holding onto the collar and pulling off the jacket, “Okay, let me help.” She said, still looking all too amused for Chloe’s liking.

“There.” She smiled, playfully spiking up her collar, “Ready for the mosh pit.” Max laughed, while Chloe was taken back by the reference she didn’t think her friend would have known. Without any more delays, the two girls left the room, heading towards the hospital courtyard to get some read fresh air. Chloe had not been outside in two days, leaving her longing for the sun, and for the feeling of the breeze. Max opened the door leading to the outside for Chloe, smiling as they walked into the small garden.

“This place is gorgeous.” Max breathed, stretching her arms out in front of her, “It’s so cold in the hospital.” The air was chilly, but Chloe agreed silently that the hospital could be unbearably cold.

“I’m happy to finally be out of here today.” Chloe admitted, walking around the stone path, “Finally I can get back to doing what I want.”

“What have you been doing?” Max asked, wondering if Chloe would tell her the truth, or would hide it. Either way, Max already knew, but this was a new universe. As much as she hated the idea, she would have to go everything again. _Even if that means telling Chloe that Rachel is dead._ Max though, her stomach turning just at the idea of it. Seeing Chloe cry like that once was horrible, she couldn’t imagine seeing it again.

“Oh you know, hanging out.” She said simply, before elaborating, “I got kicked out of blackwell a little while ago, so I don’t have that to worry about.” Chloe shrugged, looking down, “And don’t judge me, Max.” She was getting defensive, and Max was quick to stop her.

“Of course I won’t judge you,” Max soothed, “what happened, happened. Let’s focus on right now.” Chloe smiled softly before looking serious.

“Though that sounds nice, there is one thing I have to do before I focus on right now.” She was too concentrated on her thoughts to notice the concerned look in Max’s eyes, “Someone very close to me went missing, Rachel Amber. I’m sure you’ve seen her posters.” Max could only nod.

“I will not rest until I find her, or at least know where she is, how she is.” Chloe continued, looking like her faith in her search was bruised, “I miss her, so much.”

“She was your angel. . .” Max said quietly, making Chloe’s eyes widen a little, opening and closing her mouth for a moment.

“Max, how did you know that?” Chloe charged, looking all too suspicious. Max had realized too late that she had said it out loud, and found herself panicking.

“I uh, I guessed?” Max lied poorly, _so much for being good at it,_ “I mean it just kinda sounds like that's where you were going.” The more Max rambled, the more she realized that she wasn't even convincing herself of her lie.

“Bullshit. Tell me how you knew that. I have never told anyone that, so how could you know?” Chloe took a step towards her, making Max nervously take a step back.

_I don't have my powers anymore! What do I do?_ Max began to panic further, moving away from Chloe, not watching where she was going. She backed right into one of the garden benches, letting out a soft screech as she fell back into the soft bush behind it. She laid there, her head spinning as her legs hung over the bench, not sure if she wanted to get up or not.

_Getting up means answering questions,_ she decided, _I think I'll stay down here._

“Still as clumsy as you've ever been.” Chloe joked flatly, offering Max her hand, “Come on. Let me help you up.” Reluctant to, Max took her hand, being pulled up after a moment. They stood closely for a moment, their hands clasped between them. Max felt her heart speed up, while Chloe looked unaffected.

_So this is what I have to get used to now, being in love with someone who's still pissed at me._ Max sighed as she pulled away from Chloe, deciding the best way to fix her mess, would be to simply tell the truth, if Chloe wanted to hear it. Or believe it.

“You wouldn't believe me if I told you.” Max attempted one final escape, but she could tell that Chloe was not letting this go.

“Try me.” She crossed her arms, looking sternly down at Max. _Damn this height difference._ Max cursed herself for not growing taller than Chloe over the years.

“I guess I have no choice. . .” She sighed, sitting down on the bench, Chloe following suite, “It all started in Marm Jefferson’s photography class, the day Nathan tried to shoot you.” As Max began to retell her journey through time, Chloe listen to the whole thing, trying not to interrupt. She didn't believe Max until she started crying her eyes out, in a way she had never seen her do before. They stayed in the garden far into the afternoon, as Max told her what she had almost done, how many people that could have died. Chloe Price would never truly understand just how much Max would have given up, if it meant losing her.


	4. Not the Only One

Now that Chloe was home, she thought that things would be easier to understand, but she was wrong. What Max told her yesterday made her mind spin with questions, to a point where she didn't get any sleep. She turned on her side, seeing Max in a similar position, just with her eyes closed. They had talked late into the night, so Chloe had just let her stay up here instead of going downstairs. Knowing Max she would trip and alert Sargent Mustache in the next room. 

“Max? Are you awake?” Chloe asked quietly, watching as the brunette’s eyes opened slowly.

“Yeah. I've been up all night.” She said quietly, slightly curling in on herself. Chloe couldn't believe the state Max was in, it was almost frightening.

“Thinking about something hella screwed up?” She asked, moving her hands under her pillow to prop herself up more. Max sighed, closing her eyes again.

“Mark Jefferson.” Max whispered, almost shivering at the name, “I just keep seeing that damned dark room. . .” Her arms moved to wrap around herself in a protective stance, “Sometimes I still feel the duct tape on my wrists.” Chloe looked down at them, unable to imagine how it felt. Nathan had drugged her, but he didn't tie her down to the point she couldn't move. 

“That's horrible, I couldn't begin to imagine what you went through. . .” Chloe trailed, reaching out to rest a hand on Max’s, “But, I have to wonder. Is all this, time travel stuff just your mind running wild after something terrible happened to you?” She tried to still sound as kind as she could, but all of this was too hard to believe, and Max hadn't even told her everything. She had gotten cut off by a wave of tears, which had left her in Chloe’s arms sobbing until she was calm again.

“No. I promise you all of that was real!” She insisted, holding onto Chloe’s hand tightly, her eyes wide and pleading, “You have to believe me Chloe!” She looked down again, looking nervous.

“I want to believe you, but you get that this is hella insane right?” As soon as Chloe said it, Max pulled her hand away, standing up and moving to the left edge of the bed.

“I can prove it.” She said simply, crossing her arms, “I haven't been in this room since we were kids, ask Joyce, I did not come up here once while I was staying downstairs.” Chloe didn't get where this was going as she sat up, crossing her legs as she waited for Max to get to her point.

“Under this corner of your bed, you have a gray box holding old Blackwell report cards with failed marks, and a picture of you, and Rachel Amber. The one you used for her missing persons posters.” She said confidently, making Chloe look shocked, before Max turned around, looking around until she spotted a box in the closet, “In that box is your old snowglobe that you couldn't bare to get rid of.” Max looked right into Chloe’s eyes. 

“David has security cameras set up in your house, and if you check them you'll see that I never stepped foot in the garage to find that out.” Chloe tried to respond, but Max kept going, “I also know that somewhere in this room, you're hiding David’s missing gun from downstairs.” Chloe got up, looking at Max with wide eyes. 

“Okay okay! Enough spilling of all my personal secrets!” Chloe said, resting her hands on Max’s shoulders, ducking her head in thought for a moment, “You're telling me, you know all of that, because you've been here before in another timeline?” Max only nodded, sighing shakily.

“I saw you die, or almost die, so many times Chloe. So many times.” She sniffed, looking down, her lip trembling, “In one alternate timeline, you were suffering so much that you asked  _ me  _ to end your life. And I. . . I did it. . .” Chloe felt her heart ache, just knowing how much Max has gone through. 

“I thought, that Nathan would have given up Jefferson when he was arrested, and then they gave him fifteen years in jail, and I thought for sure that would have been enough for him to give him up.” Max was shaking, “But he didn’t, and now he’s still out there doing horrible things to girls, just like he did to me.” Finally, Chloe pulled Max in, holding her tightly with her eyes shut tightly, sniffing as she tried not to imagine the things Max has told her.

“Okay, I believe you. You don’t have to keep going.” She whispered, Max wrapping her arms around Chloe’s waist, “I believe you, and I’m not letting you go through that again.” Max wanted to hold onto Chloe for as long as she could, but she knew that she couldn’t, not yet.

“I suppose I have to tell someone about it, I’m just glad it was you I told.” She sniffed, pulling away from her, keeping her eyes focused on the ground, “Thank You for not thinking I’m crazy.”

“Oh, I think you’re crazy.” Chloe started, making Max look up in confusion, “Crazy brave for doing all of that, and still coming back for more.” She lightly pushed her shoulder, grinning widely to lighten the mood. Max’s cheeks flushed as she smiled back, looking away.

“I’m just trying to help as many people as possible.” Max played with a strand of her hair, “I wouldn’t say I’m brave.” Chloe rolled her eyes, about to reply when a knock came on the door, a moment later Joyce walked in.

“Oh good, Max I didn’t see you on the couch and was worried.” She said, stepping inside, “Once you two are ready come downstairs and I’ll make you some bacon and eggs.” With that she left, making the two girls stare at each other for a moment.

“I’d better get my stuff from downstairs,” Max said as she walked to the door, “I didn’t think I was spending the night up here.” As she was about to leave, Chloe called after her.

“Well, if you’d rather sleep on a bed than that creaky old couch, you’re welcome to stay up here.” Max turned to look at her, smiling before Chloe added, “But don’t think I’ve forgiven you so easily for leaving me, Caulfield.” Her smile fell, but she took what she could get and left, closing the door behind her. 

_ Well, at least things are going better than the first time I came back.  _ Max thought as she walked down the stairs,  _ Since most of our talks are joking around or meaningful, I think things are going better than when she hated my guts.  _ Walking past Joyce, who was preparing breakfast, Max picked her bag off the floor, and carried it back up the stairs to the bathroom. She set out her clothes for the day, making a mental note to thank Joyce for adding her clothes to their laundry loads. Max took the scissors and carefully cut through her bandages, balling them up and dropping them in the trash. For a moment she stared at the large scar that was forming through the fading bruise, lightly tracing her finger over it, trailing from over her eyebrow, to just below her temple. It reminded her of the scar Mr. Jefferson gave David, when he came to her rescue. 

She changed into her regular jeans and t-shirt, and began to brush her teeth, with the brush that Joyce had supplied her with. Once she was done cleaning up, she joined Chloe in the hallway, slipping her bag into Chloe’s room before they both headed downstairs.

“Max, hun, your phone rang, Blackwell said they’ve opened the dorms for students to get anything you might need from your room.” Joyce called as they sat down at the table, “Chloe, maybe you could drive her over if she needs anything, just to get outside for a bit.” Though Chloe groaned at the idea of her mom telling her what to do with her first day out of the hospital, but she had to admit that going for a drive sounded like an amazing idea.

“I would like to get more than two pairs of jeans and a shirt. . .” Max added, looking down at the clothes she was wearing, “Plus I need my laptop for schoolwork.” Chloe nodded in agreement as she was handed a plate of bacon and eggs, shovelling it into her mouth hungrily. Once Max got her own plate, she was eating in a very similar way. Joyce laughed to herself before walking into the kitchen again.

“Some things never change.” Joyce smiled to herself, going to the sink to clean the pans she had used to cook. Breakfast didn’t last long, and soon the two plates were piled on the counter, and the two girls had walked out the door with coursed goodbyes calling through the door. Chloe rushed to her car, looking like a kid during Christmas as she jumped into the driver's seat. She leaned back with a long sigh, resting her hands on the wheel.

“I missed this car.” She said with a smile, loving rubbing the dash as Max climbed into the passenger’s seat.

“Oddly enough, I have too.” Max sighed, relaxing onto the seat of the car, smiling at the freedom of using both eyes to see once again. 

“It’s hella strange to think you’ve been in my car when you haven’t.” She mumbled as she turned the key in the ignition, making the car let out a broken pur, while Chloe smiled at the sound. They began their drive to Blackwell, which wasn’t long, but it still took them a good five minutes to get there. Chloe parked in a spot near the gate to the dorms, where she was surrounded by student’s parents or their own cars. Apparently most of the students were back to pick up their things. They both stepped out of the beaten truck, Chloe locking the doors before following Max’s lead to the dorms, even though she knew her way around perfectly well enough. Some students that Chloe wasn’t familiar with passed them, each glacing from Max’s eye, to Chloe herself, before rushing to get back to their cars. Chloe watched them pointedly before walking closer to Max. 

“Why do people keep staring at us?” Chloe asked, looking annoyed, as she looked at Max’s injured eye, “I mean, the news kept our names out of the papers.” 

“Oh, and here I thought you didn't give a shit what people think.” Max shot at her playfully, smiling widely, “But I'm sure people noticed you being rolled away on a stretcher, and me getting medical attention in the hallway.” She pointed out, turning to walk backwards up the stairs of the doors.

“Yeah, but you don't have a reputation to hold up.” Chloe grimaced, crossing her arms stubbornly, “Everyone’s going to think I'm a weakling now that I lost a fight to Nathan Prescott.” Max smiled, turning around to open the door and walk inside.

“No way. Everyone's going to think you're a badass for getting shot and living.” Max laughed, “No one's going to want to mess with Chloe Elizabeth Price!”

“Don't use my middle name, Caufield!” Chloe called after her, following her inside as Max giggled.

“No promises.” Max opened the door to the stairwell, walking up to the second floor, with Chloe close behind. They made their way through the hallway leading to Max’s room, which was filled with bustling people carrying their things so they could get more done, or simply get more clothes. Kate Marsh was among the crowd, and she froze when she saw Max walking towards her.

“Oh dear. . .” Kate muttered, walking forward with a box of things, “Max I knew you got hurt but I didn't know it was this bad.” Her voice was as soft, and gentle as Max had remembered it, she was so glad to see Kate alive, and not in a hospital room.

“It's not as bad as it looks.” Max smiled, giving Kate a hug as Chloe stood behind them awkwardly, though the hug itself was a little awkward since the box was stuck between them. 

“Max, I prayed for you every night after I heard what happened, and for the girl who got shot.” Kate said shyly, looking away as they seperated, “I'm so glad you're both okay.”

“Thank you, Kate. It means a lot to know you care so much.” Max watched as Kate lowered her head in embarrassment, smiling softly as she added, “Listen, Kate, if you ever need anything, and I mean anything. Please text me. I'm here for you.” Kate looked surprised, before she nodded.

“Thanks, Max.” She said quietly, before adding a shy, “And I hope you will do the same.” Max nodded, about to agree when Kate’s phone went off, making her look down at it as it sat at the top of the box.

“My dad says I need to get back, he’s the one picking me up.” Kate smiled, starting to walk past Max, “I hope to see you again, soon, Max!” She rushed away quickly, oddly reminding Chloe of a bunny as she almost hopped away.

“So, a friend of yours?” Chloe asked, sounding more jealous than she intended it to,  _ Geeze, Price, chill out. One minute you're mad at Max, the next you're questioning her like a clingy girlfriend? _

“Yeah. She's had a hard time because of a bad video that was spread around. I want to help her as much as I can.” Max smiled a little sadly at the memories, turning back to her target as she began walking again. Chloe froze for a moment before smiling softly and following her.

They stepped inside without anyone else stopping them, Chloe closing the door before taking in the room around her, her eyes stuck on an acoustic guitar.

“I didn't know you played the guitar.” Chloe sounded impressed, walking over so she could hold the instrument, softly strumming as Max packed some clothes into her bag.

“Oh, I picked it up in Seattle, I had a lot of time one my hands. . .” Chloe rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, like you didn't fit in with all those hipsters.” Chloe scoffed, making Max shrink a little.

“You know, Chloe, I didn't want to move away.” Max said quietly, looking down, “You weren't the only one who felt lonely, not to say that my situation was worse than yours.” After a moment of silence, Max began packing up her bag again. Chloe watched her for a moment before shouldering the guitar, letting it rest on her back so she wouldn't forget to take it with them. 

_ Well, since my grudges make my foot live in my mouth, might as well try to help out.  _ She decided, unplugging Max’s laptop and setting it and the charger on the bed for her. The silence was broken by Max letting out a quiet sigh, looking through her drawer until she found her camera film.

“There, that should be everything. We can get out of here now.” Her voice was still hushed as she took her bag from the bed, and walked out the door again. Chloe stayed behind a moment, going to the drawer Max had just been looking through, positioned at the end on her bed. Inside was a few books, some empty boxes of film, and an old photograph. Chloe looked down at it, and found herself smiling softly. It was her and Max, when they were younger, posing for a picture that she couldn't remember if William took or not. She slowly closed the drawer again, and exited the room, closing the door behind her.


	5. A Plan Begins

Max piled her things into the bed of Chloe’s truck, securing her guitar down so it wouldn't be damaged on their drive. She slid out of the bed, closing the back before walking to the passenger side, opening her door and hoisting herself up, settling down inside. Chloe was already waiting for her, both girl’s sitting in a stiff silence.

“I'm sorry.” They both blurted out at once, looking at each other with embarrassed smiles. 

“I'm sorry, Max.” Chloe repeated, turning as much as she could in the constricting seat, looking sincere, “I shouldn't have said what I did back there.” It was shocking for the brunette to receive an apology, part of her expected to never get one.

“It's okay Chloe, really.” Max’s voice was quiet, “I'm sorry too, for not being there when you needed me most.” Both of them were more relaxed, the air had changed.

“So we're good?” Max asked, looking hopefully up at the blunette, making Chloe melt. It was an odd feeling, like she couldn't deny Max anything just seeing her big blue eyes staring up at her.

“Yeah, we’re hella good.” Chloe smiled, lightly nudging Max’s shoulder with her fist, “We need to stick together, not freak out at each other any chance we get.” That made Max laugh lightly, rolling her eyes.

“Alright, alright. Now, where are we going next?” She asked, giving Chloe a light push, “Or was your plan for the day to sit in this truck all day?” Chloe lightly poked her tongue out at her.

“I didn't have anything planned, but. . .” 

“But?” Max asked, looking worried.

“I've been thinking about what happened, between you and Jefferson.” Max’s face fell further, and she forced herself to look away from Chloe before she could see the fear in her eyes, “And we need to do something, Max.” Chloe waiting for a reply, and when she didn't get one, she kept going.

“What he did to you is horrible, and you said he's done this to other girls.” Chloe reached for her hand, taking it in hers, softly running her thumb over Max’s knuckles, “It makes me so angry that he did that to you, if it was in this timeline or another.” Max looked frozen, making Chloe continue.

“I've heard you talk about him before Max, and you've even said you want to take him down,” Chloe used the conversation in the hospital garden to prove her point, “So why won't you do it now?” Max let out a shaking sigh, finally speaking.

“I'm scared.” She confessed, gripping Chloe’s hand like her life depended on it, “Last time Jefferson had me, I almost died. I only survived because of my powers, and because david was there. This time, I'll have no powers, and if I'm caught again, David could die in vain trying to save me.” Max’s hands began to shake, making Chloe begin to massage her thumb into her hand soothingly. 

“Max, you know I won't let that happen to you.” She said quietly, before her voice took on an edge to it, “No one will dare hurt you again, not on my watch.” Max pulled her hand from Chloe’s, sighsing softly.

“That's also what I'm afraid of.” Max mumbled out, “You trying to protect me and getting hurt, or worse, killed. . . just like last time.” Chloe felt the comment hit her like a brick, but she did her best not to dwell, since right now Max needed her to be strong.

“You don't have to worry about me, Max. I can take care of myself.”

“Is that a promise?” Max said timidly, making Chloe smile, slightly tilting Max’s head to face her again.

“I promise, and I don't make a habit of breaking promises.” 

Max smiled softly, looking back down at her hands, staying quiet as Chloe let out a sigh. 

“I promise, Jefferson will get what he deserves, and hs will never hurt you again.” Chloe looked forward as she started her truck, waiting as it made a choked sputter before running smoothly. Pulling it into drive, Chloe drove out of her spot in front of Blackwell, and headed towards town.

-

Finding a parking spot at the lighthouse was never a problem, since most people in town had busied themselves with other things, it left the place deserted. It was a perfect place for two teens to sit and talk without being disturbed. 

“So you just, held out your hand, like this,” Chloe held up her right hand, pointing it out in front of her, making Max nod her approval, “and you travelled back in time?” 

“Yes. It was insane.” Max breathed, leaning back on the bench, “Turns out, my powers caused this huge storm that would destroy the town, Warren though it had to do with the butterfly effect.” Chloe’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Who's Warren again? And the what now?” max almost giggled at how cute Chloe looked when she got confused, but she controlled herself.

“Warren is a good friend of mine, he's the one that made me realize the storm was because of my powers.” Max frowned at the thought, “And the butterfly effect means simply, that if you change something that seems little, it could have big consequences later on.” Chloe nodded in understanding, continuing her rain of questions.

“Okay, so time travel, butterflies, storm, end of the world, blah blah blah.” Chloe recounted, making Max smile, “But how did you know jumping into the fight with Nathan wouldn't still cause the storm all over again?” Max thought for a moment before shrugging.

“I didn't. Really the whole thing was just in the spur of the moment. One second I was hiding, the next I hit Nathan.” She sighed softly, “All I knew was I couldn't watch you die again. So instead of using my powers, I tried the next best thing.” 

“You really are a hero, Max.” Chloe grinned, shouting out over the edge of the cliff, “Super Max is my hero!” Max laughed, pressing the back of her hand to her mouth. 

“Alright, calm down Girl Wonder.” Max couldn't help but smile, “I'm just trying my best.” Her phone buzzed softly in her pocket, making her look down at a message from Kate Marsh.

“Who’s that?” Chloe asked, looking away as Max unlocked her phone. 

“Kate, the girl who I talked to at Blackwell. She's a good friend.” Max answered, reading the text quickly.

**Kate: Thanks for what you said earlier, Max, it means a lot to me and I can't wait to be back in school with you again so we can talk more.**

Max smiled at the text, writing a quick reply.

**Max: Not a problem, let me know if you need anything, and I can't wait either.**

She slid her phone back in her camera bag, turning back to her conversation with Chloe. 

“She's had some trouble with a bad video going around. Plus, Victoria Chase has been bullying her non stop.” Max said sadly, shaking her head, “I really hope once school starts up everyone starts with a new slate with each other.” Chloe’s nose wrinkled.

“I remember Victoria Chase.” A smile tugged on the edges of her lips, “I gave her muscle relaxers once.” Max almost laughed, trying to keep the amusing thought from her mind, since she knew it was so wrong.

“She’s not all bad, if you give her a chance.” Max shrugged, looking out at the expanse of water. 

“So what do we do about Jefferson?” Chloe asked, turning to sit as sideways as she could, making Max mirror her position.

“I still wish it was me, and not we.” Max said quietly, shaking her head, “But his darkroom is in this old barn owned by the Prescott family, which I will not be telling you the location of.” Chloe opened her mouth to argue, but Max was quick to shut her down.

“All we have to do is tell David everything. He will believe us, and will go down there with the police.” Chloe didn't seem convinced.

“I know you have time travel powers and whatever, but how do you know David will help?” She asked, leaning forward a little.

“Because he was just one step behind us when we figured everything out. I know he'll trust us.” Max confirmed, looking down, “David is a good person Chloe, he has a lot of faults but he cares about you and your mom. Give him a chance.” Chloe let out a sigh before waving her off.

“Okay okay. If you think so I'll try to give my Step Douche a chance.” Max smiled softly at the nickname, before continuing.

“Then, once David and the police arrest Jefferson, things can go smoothly again, and I can finally live normally again.” Max breathed out a sigh, her shoulders relaxing from their stiffened state.

“And we can go back to looking for Rachel.” Chloe nodded, looking determined. Max had to bite her tongue, looking off the cliff again, trying not to hide her emotions.

“Of course.” She nodded, keeping her expression as neutral as she could. 

_ I have to tell her,  _ She thought, biting her lip in worry,  _ but when I do it'll destroy her. _

“Hello, Earth to Max.” Chloe called, waving her hand to catch the brunette’s attention. Successfully, Max turned to look at her, snapping out of her thoughts.

“Sorry. Just caught in some thoughts.” Max confessed, making Chloe raise an eyebrow, which Max simply shook her head. The bluenette too the hint, and dropped it.

“We have our plan then, we tell David, he arrests Jefferson’s sorry ass, and we become the heroes of Arcadia Bay.” Chloe smiled confidently, and Max found it was quite contagious. 

“You got it.” She agreed, though her voice wasn't as confident, “The heroes of Arcadia Bay sounds like a comic book.” They both smiled fondly at the memory of the old comics they would create before coming back to reality.

“Then let's do it tonight, show David everything.” Chloe nodded, standing up to stretch her arms out, “Come on, we have to get something to eat before I starve.” Max let out a chuckle as she followed Chloe down to the parking lot.

“Two Whales? My treat.” Max offered, making Chloe’s eyes shine as she climbed into the driver's seat.

“A woman after my own heart.” She cooed, settling her clasped hands over her chest. Max rolled her eyes, sliding into the truck and clicking her seatbelt on. Chloe did the same after a few seconds of a hard stare from Max.

_ Geeze, when did she get so hard to say no to?  _ Chloe wondered, starting the car and heading back to the road, driving them to the diner rather quickly. The night would arrive sooner than either thought, and soon their plan would be put into motion.


	6. Speaking with Step-Douche

Chloe watched as Max picked at her food, which David had picked up on his way back from Blackwell. The Chinese food was spread out across the table with forks and spoons sitting upright in each one. Joyce had stayed for a late shift that night, leaving the three of them alone. Though Chloe had made the suggestion to talk to David tonight, Max felt frozen as she slowly pushed a dumpling from one side of her plate, to the other, disturbing the stray rice lingering there. She was completely lost in thought as David asked Chloe how her day went, which Chloe unenthusiastically replied to. The bluenette turned her eyes back to Max, chewing her lip before deciding to speak up.

“David, we need your help.” Chloe began, trying to ignore the hard stomp Max gave to her toes, “It's important.” Though her stepfather was surprised, he shifted in his chair for a moment before settling again.

“Obviously it is if you're comin to me for help.” He said gruffly, crossing his arms over his chest, “What do you two need?” Chloe looked to Max, who was staring down at the ground, frozen in time as her hands gripped the edge of her chair. 

_ I guess that means I'm the one telling him.  _ She sighed, quickly running her hand through her hair.

“We know what's really happening at Blackwell, and you aren't on the right trail with Kate.” David looked outraged, about to interrupt her when Chloe beat him to it, “Jefferson is the man you're after. He kidnaps girls and brings them to a barn, where he drugs them and does horrible things to them.” David looked shocked, blinking a few times before managing to use his voice.

“Do you have any evidence of this, girls?” He asked, his eyes gaining a serious edge. When Max shrunk in her seat, and Chloe didn't respond, the man pinched the bridge of his nose, looking at Max worriedly, “I'm so sorry.” Max took her notepad from her bag, quickly scribbling down an address and giving the sheet to Madsen.

“That's the place. Go with backup.” Her voice was quiet, her eyes unable to meet either Chloe or Madsen’s. After a few moments of shocked silence, Max pushed herself to yer feet, mumbling an excuse to go upstairs, and quickly made her escape to Chloe’s bedroom. She breathed out a shaking sigh, moving to kneel in front of the window, staring out of it as she calmed down.

_ It's over now.  _ She thought to herself, her chest rising and falling slowly again,  _ Jefferson will go to jail, I'll never have to see him again.  _ Max was finally able to focus on the world outside, finding it calming to watch the leaves being rustled by the breeze. Her eyes drifted down to a woman walking on the sidewalk, her red plaid shirt and black jeans looking familiar. Her hair was a light brown, and something blue peeked out through it.

_ Wait, is that–  _ before the thought could fully process, she heard the door open and turned her head around, seeing Chloe enter the room. Max whipped her head around, searching the sidewalk for the woman, but finding the street empty. 

“David is going to the police. He made me lock every door and window on the way up.” Chloe sighed, closing her door, “Most of our windows can't even open.” Chloe’s laugh was short, and incredibly awkward.

“Good.” Max mumbled, her eyes scanning the sidewalk one final time before pushing herself up, “Then it's over.” A shaken sigh escaped Max as she sat down heavily, showing how emotionally exhausting the day had been. Chloe sat down beside her, awkwardly playing with her thumbs.

“Don’t worry, Max.” her voice was quiet, moving closer to her so their legs were pressed together. “David will catch him, and you’ll never have to see Jefferson again.” The brunette could only nod in silence, staring off into space as Chloe got up to get changed for the night. Max would soon do the same, but she wouldn’t be sleeping for yet another night.

* * *

 

The morning did not bring good news for anyone, and was going to bring the worst mood down on the Price household. All it would take, was David walking through the front door, with a large scar, and a grim expression to turn the light mood, and twist it into something terrifying. Joyce was the first to his side, almost immediately badgering him about the fresh scar, making David dismiss her a few times before she finally hugged him, the two standing like that for what felt like ages. Chloe watched them from the living room, standing up and approaching her step-father, her eye narrowed.

“What happened? You look like you were hit by a truck.” She said flatly, her hands resting on her hips as David shot her one of his famous scolding glares. Chloe felt her heart sink when he didn’t respond like he normally did, and felt the weight of the situation on her shoulders.

“Where’s Max?” He asked quietly, his face void of emotions like it usually was.

“Upstairs. She only fell asleep an hour ago.” Joyce answered, looking worried, “Why? What’s wrong?” David was quiet as he gathered his thoughts, finally getting his words together.

“We didn’t find Jefferson.” He said finally, “The police agreed that he needed to be arrested, we found too much evidence linking him to some incredibly incriminating things, but when we got there, he was already on the run. And we lost him somewhere in the forest.” Chloe ran her fingers through her hair, looking down at the ground as she chewed her lip nervously.

“So that’s it? He’s going to get away with what he did?” Her voice had a sharp edge to it that David recognized all too well, “No way. Not after what he did to Max.” David took a step forward, resting a hand on her shoulder, only to have him be pushed away, Chloe’s eyes looking as if they would burst into flames.

“Now hold on.” David put on his best commanding officer voice, standing stall, “They have leads on where he could have gone, he’s also injured, so he couldn’t have gone far. He will not evade us for long, Chloe.” 

Chloe still didn’t look convinced, “What about Max?” She asked, still fuming, “How are you going to tell her that the asshole that drugged her is still on the loose?”

“I’m not.” He said simply, making both women in the room gape at him, “The investigation is being kept quiet until we catch him, so unless we tell her, Max isn’t going to find out.” When Chloe was given a hard glare, she knew that he meant it.

“But don’t you think it’s important for her to know that he’s still a threat?” She pushed, crossing her arms over her chest, “She deserves to know the truth, everyone does.” David sighed, shaking his head.

“Chloe, I saw the way she reacted last night.” His tone slowly faded from gruff, to sad, “Knowing that he isn’t in custody will turn her whole world inside out when it’s already upside down.” He looked pleadingly at Chloe, “She deserves to be a normal teenager, that should not have to worry about someone like this.” Chloe found herself having trouble disagreeing with him, and finally, much to her distaste, resigned her argument.

“Fine. Max doesn’t have to know.” She sighed, looking hard into David’s eyes again, “But you better catch that bastard.” Though her mother called out after her to watch her language, Chloe pushed past both of them and headed back up to her room, feeling her hands tighten into fists.

_ If it’s a regular life Max needs, then she’s about to get one hella fun week.  _ Chloe decided, opening the door, relaxing as she saw Max fast asleep on her side of the bed, the covers up to her neck,  _ Don’t worry, Max. It’s my turn to protect you. _


	7. Secret Hideout

**One Week Later**

 

“Welcome back, students of Blackwell Academy.” Principal Wells’ voice flooded through the halls in terrible quality, making Max flinch as she carried a box of her belongings and fresh clothes to her dorm room, Chloe following close behind her, “Classes start at regular schedule tomorrow morning, and you are  _ all  _ expected to attend.” Max struggled to move the box to one arm, having Chloe take it from her before she could drop it. She gave her a smile of thanks, reaching for her key, and quickly unlocking the door. Once they were both inside, and the door had been closed, the announcements had been mostly muffled.

“Good old Wells.” Chloe laughed, setting the box down on the couch before flopping down beside it, “Always knows how to slip an old fashioned threat or two about attending class.” Max let out a soft laugh as she returned her guitar to it’s stand, nodding once it was settled.

“You know it.” Max sighed as she laid down on her bed, stretching out as she yawned tiredly, “I missed you, slightly stiff mattress.” Chloe couldn’t help but smile as she watched Max snuggle against the bed, rolling her eyes at her friend.

“Oh come on. My bed isn't that bad.” Chloe grinned, making Max scoff.

“It is when someone keeps hitting you in their sleep.” She shot back, making Chloe smile in embarrassment. 

“Point taken.” Max relaxed into her bed in victory, sighing loudly. It had been a week since they had told David about Jefferson, and so far all had gone normally. Chloe didn't hear anything else from her step-father about the twisted teacher, and she wasn't about to ask. Max on the other hand was completely oblivious to the situation. Though she found it odd that David couldn't speak of what happened, but she just guessed Blackwell had asked them to keep it on the down low. Now that school was opening again, anyone who lived in the dorms had moved back in the last two days.

“So what should we do as your last day of freedom?” Chloe asked, resting her hands behind her head as she closed her eyes.

“Dunno.” Max’s eyes trailed over her room, not finding anything before an idea formed in her head, “Why don't we go to our secret hideout? For old times sake.” Chloe smiled at the thought, her eyes opening again.

“Hell, would it still be there?” Looking hopeful as she leaned forward onto her knees.

“Only one way to find out, right?” Chloe felt her heart warm to see Max so excited, the guilt of hiding the truth vanishing.

“Then we should head towards our hideout.” Chloe stood, opening the door and bowing dramatically, “M’lady.” Max giggled as she bowed mockingly, heading out the door and watching as Chloe closed the door. Max took a step backwards, hearing an annoyed gasp behind her, turning around timidly to see Victoria now covered in coffee standing behind her. Chloe let out a snort of amusement, covering her mouth to hold in a laugh.

“Ugh! I cannot believe this!” Victoria glared when her eyes connected with Max, her frown deepening, “You know what, nevermind. This is exactly what I'd expect from you, Maxine.” 

“I'm sorry Victoria, I didn't see you there.” Max said quietly, holding onto the strap of her camera bag.

“Obviously not.” She rolled her eyes before glaring at Chloe, “I'm not surprised that this is the one friend you have.” Max looked down at the ground, while Chloe stepped forward, smiling sweetly.

“You might want to watch your mouth, Chase, or I might have to remind everyone about your little incident at the school play.” Victoria’s face fell into worry.

“You wouldn't.”

“I would.” 

Victoria took a step back before mumbling an apology and walking back to her room, glaring back at Chloe quickly before closing the door. Max lightly bumped into Chloe, smiling widely at her.

“Come on, let's get out of here.” Max said gratefully, taking Chloe’s hand and leading her out of the building. Chloe followed her close behind, staring down at their hands with a wide smile. 

_ Something's changed between us.  _ Chloe thought as she started her truck,  _ It's like it was when we were kids, but different somehow.  _ She quickly glanced to her side, watching Max for a moment before looking back at the road,  _ Does she feel it too?  _

Chloe decided not to voice her question, and instead let them sit in a comfortable silence. The drive to the campsite was short, but before they could get there, Chloe stopped her car just before a hiking trail. Once they were in park, both girl's climbed out, and met at the beginning of the trail. 

“And the search begins!” Max declared, grinning widely. Chloe scoffed, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

“I bet you I find it first.” She boasted, making Max roll her eyes.

“Oh yeah right! I bet you don't even remember where it is!” Max gave her a playful punch as they began their stroll down the path. Chloe could only laugh as the trees shadowed the sun, making Max thankful for her sweater in the chilly autumn air. The gravel shifted under their feet softly as the breeze ruffled their hair, both of them welcoming the peaceful silence of the forest.

“Do you remember when Joyce would drive us down here, and we'd be able to just explore through the paths?” Max sighed, looking up as small beams of light filtered through the leaves, “We were so excited each time we took on a new one.” 

“Of course I do. I also remember you coming back with mud all over you and your mom freaking.” Max laughed at the memory, holding her sides.

“That was so your fault! You pushed me into that puddle!” Max defended herself.

“Only because you threw a mud ball at me!” Chloe shot back, both girls erupting into laughter. Once they had it out of their system, Chloe turned off the path into a thick area of bushes. It came up to Chloe’s hips, which led to her struggling through them into a clearing, where a small wooden fort stood. William had helped them build it, which he then swore to erase the location from his mind. Now that Chloe thought about it, the oath they made him take was probably overkill, but making him swear on his camera seemed like a good move at the time. 

“Yes! It's still here!” Max celebrated, strolling forward to rest her hand on the wood, smiling fondly. Chloe walked forward, pushing open the weathered door, sighing as the inside hadn't changed since their childhood. 

“Wow. It's like going back in time, huh?” Chloe breathed, turning around as Max followed her inside, nodding in agreement. 

“It really is.” Max sat down on a bench, which had an old blanket draped over it. Chloe sat down next to her, sighing as she looked around the small room. Old memories flew through her mind, making her feel nostalgic and happy. All those memories led to her staring at Max, how was pointing her camera at an old toy they had left behind.

“Max?” Chloe called to the brunette, gaining her attention after she shook out her photo.

“Chloe?” Max smiled, her head tilted to the side, much like a curious puppy.

“I just wanted to say, that. . .” Looking into Max’s eyes had been a mistake, as she suddenly felt her tongue tie up, before she relaxed, and managed to get the words out, “That I’m happy you’re back. Being with you again is like having an old part of my life back, one that I missed so much. I missed you, so much.” Max’s cheeks turned a soft pink, smiling as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

“Well, I’m happy to be here with you too, Chloe.” Max looked up at Chloe again, “Just being back with you reminds me how much I missed you. I wouldn’t trade this for anything.” 

“That means a lot Max, thankyou.” Chloe got up, looking away before turning back, “We need to stop having these hella mushy moments.” She laughed lightly, her hands resting behind her neck, grinning nervously until a loud flash shook her out of it, looking down at Max who was already shaking out a fresh photo.

“Another one for the wall.” Max smiled, settling both her camera and the photo into her bag. 

“Oh yeah? You love me that much huh?” Chloe smirked, making Max giggle nervously, though she didn’t answer. 

The remainder of the day was spent in the hideout, the girls laughing at old memories, or telling stories of the time they were apart. To Max’s relief, Chloe was a lot more comfortable talking about Seattle now, and wouldn't guilt her at all. When Chloe began talking about Rachel, Max found it hard to not let the guilt of staying quiet eat away at her, which became harder each time she heard the girl’s name.But neither girl was going to say what secret they were keeping, so the day went on smoothly, without any confrontation. Only when the sun was beginning to set, did Max realize how long they had been gone, and her stomach reminded her of her lack of dinner.

“We should head back.” Chloe noted, hearing Max’s stomach grumble. Her eyes glittered with amusement, making Max sigh in defeat.

“Alright. Let's head back.”


	8. Rachel Amber

It didn't take Max long to settle into normal school life again, since she didn't have anything else to distract her. In this new universe she created, Kate and Victoria had made up, and the two had a weird friendship thing between them. As long as Victoria wasn't making Kate feel the way she did before, Max was happy for her friend. Classes were normal, studying still sucked, and she still had emails from Warren coming in with movie attachments. It was as if she had her old life back, but more. Absentmindedly, Max traced along the scar on her face, her hands taking a break from typing.

_ If this world was what became of it, getting this scar was beyond worth it.  _ Max smiled softly to herself, leaning back in her chair,  _ Chloe thinks it make me look like a real pirate, all I need is the ripped up clothes and eyepatch. _ She laughed at the thought, shaking her head to try and focus again, but her mind kept drifting away from her. Mostly to the bluenette that occupied most of her thoughts, which was frustrating enough as it was. To her knowledge, Chloe was still in love with Rachel, and was still trying to find her. Max knew she had to tell Chloe the truth, but she wasn’t sure how to. No matter what she said, how she put it, the news would destroy Chloe. The guilt of keeping this from her was slowly eating away at Max, and she wasn’t sure how much longer she could take it. Her eyes glanced over at her phone, worrying her bottom lip before she took it. Unlocking her phone with a simple password, she opened Chloe’s contact info, letting out a shaking sigh before letting it ring, holding it to her ear as she waited.

“Hey, Max.” Chloe’s voice came clear over the speaker, making Max feel a knot from in her throat, “What’s up?”

“I’m drawing a huge blank on my work. Want to meet at the junkyard?” Max asked, her free hand fiddling with her sleeve.

“Normally I would, but my Step Douche has been calling me from downstairs for the last few minutes.” Max could practically hear her eyes roll, “I’ll call you back later once he’s done scolding me for whatever I did this time.” 

“Oh, alright, good luck.” With that the phone call ended, and Max was left to her guilt again. She got up, looking around for something she could do to kill the time, coming up short and falling back onto her bed instead. Her stereo played a disc softly in the background as she stared up at the ceiling, lost in thought. The lack of her phone ringing began to worry Max, shifting uncomfortably as she waited, listening to her music until she forced herself to look at the time.

_ Ten minutes. Must be a heated argument to last this long.  _ Max gave up on waiting, deciding that if the two were still at it, she would have to find something to do. Taking up her camera bag, she exited her room, seeing Victoria and Kate laughing about something as they strolled down the hall. It brought a smile to Max’s face knowing that they were getting along without anyone interfering. When Kate spotted her, the two made their way over, Victoria looking uninterested.

“Hello Max.” Kate smiled, pulling her in for a quick hug, “How are you?” Max smiled at how polite the girl always was, wondering how she managed it.

“I’m alright. How about you?” Kate tucked a stray hair behind her ear, glancing quickly at Victoria with a small smile.

“Better than I have been in a while.” Victoria looked surprised to hear her say that, a fond smile appearing on her lips that Max was shocked to see.

_ Who would have thought that after everything these two would end up as friends.  _ Max felt at ease knowing that she didn’t have to worry about Victoria being at Kate’s throat, “That’s great to hear.” Victoria lightly nudged Kate.

“Should we get going?” The blonde asked, shooting a soft glare at Max. Kate elbowed Victoria, rolling her eyes.

“We have some plans, I’ll see you later?” Kate smiled hopefully, her eyes sparkling when Max gave her a nod of confirmation. Once the three had separated, Max continued her walk out of the dorms, and through the main doors to a park bench. Once she was settled, Max retrieved her notebook, taking her pencil and sketching lightly on today’s page. The breeze softly ruffled her hair, birds chirping around her as Samuel laid out some seed into the bushes for the squirrels. 

_ Normal life isn’t so terrible.  _ Max thought idly, humming a tune she couldn’t quite remember softly,  _ I’ve had enough excitement for the rest of my life.  _ Her eyes trailed over the courtyard, settling on the spot where Kate tried to jump,  _ God, I hope that never happens again.  _ She shuddered at the thought, trying not to think about the memory too much as she continued her sketch. It was another twenty minutes of doodling before Max heard her phone ring.

“Hello?” She answered, smiling down at the page in amusement, until the voice on the other line broke the peace.

“Max, she’s dead.” Chloe’s voice came out broken, and halfway through a sob, “David said a detective found her body this morning.” Another sharp breath in, and Chloe’s voice went into hysterics, “Rachel. . . They found her. That sun of a bitch killed her!” Her wail was too much for Max to bare, covering her mouth to keep from crying herself. Once she had stabilized herself, Max knew she had to be there, be strong, for Chloe.

“I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Max whispered, hanging up the phone as she shouldered her bag, rushing to the parking lot, running past Warren, who tried to call out to her, but was ignored. He watched her go sadly, eyes filled with worry as Max disappeared down the street.

 

* * *

 

 

The bus ride over had been painfully slow, but now that Max was standing at Chloe’s doorstep, she found herself shifting uncomfortably until David opened the door. They shared a look for only a moment before he moved out of the way, letting Max in without any question. She nodded her thanks to him before rushing up the stairs, not caring if the man had any complaints. Once upstairs, she could now hear soft sniffling coming through Chloe’s door, quietly pushing it open to see the bluenette leaning against her bed, holding her knees to her chest. She looked up at Max, making the bluenette’s heart stop as she saw her blue eyes filled with tears. Closing the door, Max moved until she was beside Chloe, sitting down and wrapping an arm around her. The bluenette leaned into her, burying her head in Max’s shoulder as she sobbed. Max closed her eyes, resting her head on top of Chloe’s.

“I’m here for you Chloe. . .” She whispered, only getting a loud cry in response, holding her friend closer, and tighter. They didn’t move, not for a long time, and they only moved so they could get into bed, where Chloe refused to let go of Max. Neither got any sleep, but they didn’t leave each other. 

Not for a second.


	9. A Solemn Day

Chloe woke up slowly, only getting about an hour of sleep, looking up to see the sleeping form of Max, holding her even in sleep. Though Chloe still felt heartbroken, she felt comfortable in her friend’s arms, resting her head on Max’s chest, closing her eyes again.

_ Rachel used to hold me like this.  _ She thought idly, her eyes dry from crying for so long,  _ Now I'll never be able to feel her arms around me again.  _ She opened her eyes, glancing up at Max again,  _ I guess I can imagine her arms as Rachel’s, but that just wouldn't be right.  _ Closing her eyes again, Chloe curled in on herself, staying as close to Max as she could. Light softly filtered through her curtains, setting the room in the fiery morning light. The moment of calm made everything seem okay for the Bluenette, a distraction from her grief as she listened to Max’s slightly uneven breathing. No sound would break her peaceful state, and she was happy for the escape. She felt Max shift in her sleep, the brunette letting out a yawn as one of her hands moved away from Chloe’s waist to wipe her eyes.

“How long was I out?” Max asked groggily, dark bags settling under her eyes.

“As long as I was. . .” Chloe mumbled, not moving from her position pressed against Max. She felt fingers being softly moved through her hair, making her sigh as she relaxed into the embrace. Her heart still ached, but as much as she hated to admit it, some part of her knew that this is what happened all along. Even now, she wanted to believe Rachel would jump out of some hiding spot and tell her all of this was some huge plot to trick Chloe, a distasteful practical joke.

“Should we get up?” Max asked, her voice a low whisper, as if anything louder would startle the girl in her arms.

“Not yet. . .” Chloe answered, holding Max tightly again, “Do you have to go?” 

“No. It’s saturday.” Max whispered, resting her head on top of Chloe’s, “We can do anything you want.” Chloe was silent, finally pulling away from Max and sliding off the bed.

“Let me think about it. . .” She said simply, moving to her dresser to search through her clothes idly until she pulled out an old firewalk shirt and a pair of ripped jeans. Max got up as well, stretching stiffly before letting out another yawn. Chloe watched Max leave the room from the corner of her eye, allowing her to get changed in private. It was a solemn day, not even the sound of her mother cooking could be heard, or David’s booming voice. No one dared to break the silence for more than a second. Chloe tugged off the clothes she had fallen asleep in, and put on her new ones, glance at herself in the mirror quickly, just as quickly looking away at the sight of her puffy eyes. Taking her phone off her bedside table, she realized they had slept in to almost noon, making her shove it back into her pocket as she left her room to brush her teeth. Once she was done freshening up, Chloe went to meet Max downstairs, who was sitting at the table looking at the newspaper that David had left out. She didn’t look that invested in the article, but was reading it anyway. Chloe made her way over, resting a hand on Max’s shoulder.

“I'll drive you back to campus, if you want.” 

“That'd be great. . . Thanks.” Max got out of her chair, the two heading to Chloe’s truck in silence, locking up before getting in. They didn't move from the driveway, Chloe’s hands gripped the steering wheel, her knuckles turning white. Max looked up at her worriedly, opening her mouth to say something, before the car jerked into motion, Max holding onto her seatbelt. 

“Chloe! What are you doing?” Max squeaked, her eyes glued ahead of her. Chloe didn't answer as the truck’s engine strained against the speed she was forcing it to move at. Max didn't dare look out her side window, knowing things were moving too fast for her liking. Chloe took a sharp turn, making Max close her eyes as tight as she could, “Chloe please slow down!” The bluenette didn't seem to hear her, continuing to speed down the road, her hands shaking hard against the wheel. Chloe turned down the long, empty road to the Junkyard. A deer hopped into the path of the truck, Max’s eyes widened before she took hold of the steering wheel, swerving them off the road, saving the life of the deer. A large tree came into their path, Chloe slamming on the breaks in time to stop just before they collided with the trunk. She numbly put the truck in park, stepping out as if nothing had happened. Max climbed out of the truck, breathing heavily.

“What the hell?” She asked, walking around to see Chloe’s back facing her, fists still clenched, “You're lucky you didn't kill us both!” When Chloe didn't reply, Max took her arm, turning the girl around, her anger fading away as she saw her face stained with tears.

“Oh, Chloe. . .” Max whispered, pulling her into another hug, which at first, was met with a stiff reply, before she held onto Max tightly, gripping on the back of her shirt. 

“I'm sorry Max. . .” She cried into her shoulder, sobbing roughly. Max held her as she cried, helping them down to their knees, guilt eating away at Max.

_ I should have told her sooner. _


	10. Heartbreak

Chloe parked her truck in the parking lot, taking a normal space instead of lazily parking in a wheelchair spot, which Max had scolded her out of doing. Sliding out of the truck, Chloe stuffed her hands in her pockets, strolling away from the rusty pickup and towards the courtyard of the dorms, her beanie resting on the back of her head comfortably. It didn’t take very long to spot the girl she was looking for, a small smile intruding on her lips when Max came into view. Though her friend dressed rather plainly, Chloe had a trained eye to notice that old gray sweater, to the point where it stood out. She sat on a bench, Kate beside her with Victoria’s arms wrapped around the blonde, almost protectively. Warren sat cross legged on the ground, his arm slung around Brooke, who happily giggled as her shouted the words, “Go Ape” as loud as he could. Chloe rolled her eyes from here, finding him all too excited about the movies. Since she’d rather stay up late with Max, watching Blade. Max waved her over, her smile blinding out everyone else, making Chloe’s heart warm despite the chilly autumn air. Something had changed in the past few days, especially after the initial shock of Rachel’s death wore off. Part of Chloe knew she would always miss her, but the grief was slowly fading away, and replacing it were these moments, where Max would glance her way, or say something that would make her emotions run wild. Chloe knew this feeling well, and she couldn’t say that feeling this way for her supposed time travelling friend was something she wasn’t worried about. 

“Chloe!” Max cheered, moving over to make room on the bench, which Cloe took by sitting on the back rest, her boots resting on on the seat, “Took you long enough.” Max gave her a soft nudge with her elbow, making Chloe smile wider. 

“Oh please, I got here in record time.” She shot back, leaning closer to Max with a grin. The two let out a laugh before the conversation continued.

“Back to what we were saying.” Victoria interrupted them, shooting Chloe a softened glare, which earned her arm a soft rub from Kate, who whispered something to her, which seemed to cool the girl off, “Warren wanted us all to come to his dorm for a movie marathon, we’re trying to decide on three movies.”

“Planet of the apes!” Warren cheered again, making Brooke giggle, nodding her head in agreement.

“I have to say, since Warren speaks so highly of it, I think it’d be worth a watch.” Warren nuzzled the side of her face in approval, making her smile widely.

“When is this even happening?” Chloe smiled, leaning forward to rest her arm on Max’s shoulder, who in turn rested her cheek on Chloe’s arm.

“This weekend.” Kate chimed in shyly, looking comfortable in Victoria’s embrace, relacing back into her arms, “We’re thinking Saturday. You should join us.”

“Yeah, we wouldn’t want Max to be the only single at the party.” Chloe smirked, causing a deep red to flush over Kate’s cheeks, reaching her ears as Victoria remained stone-faced, rolling her eyes, “How long have you two been a couple?” She asked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively, making Max stifle a chuckle.

“That, is none of your business, Price.” Victoria grumbled, holding Kate closer, even more protective than ever. Chloe only chuckled, deciding not to tease the two further.

“Well, in that case, hell yeah I’m in.” Their reg-tag group had only started hanging around each other in the past week, the most surprising addition being Victoria, who would never admit that she quite enjoyed her new circle of friends, even Chloe. Kate had not shared how the two had become friends, or even why, but after Nathan was sent to jail, many things seemed to be flipped on their heads and spun around. Rather than pestering Kate until the girl was holed up in her room, Victoria defended her even at the expense of her own reputation. Which meant, she was no longer in the Vortex Club, and instead spent her time sitting with Kate and the others. 

Meanwhile, Warren had finally realized Max was not into him, especially after hanging around her and Chloe at the same time. He might have been a bit obsessed, but Warren wasn’t blind. He could see the way Max looked at Chloe, and he could see the way Chloe looked at Max. He decided he was better off staying out of it than bringing it up– more afraid of getting seriously injured by Chloe– so he instead moved on, and found Brooke, who he now felt deeply for. The two would become a scientific menace to society, and both had their own ambitions to do just that.

Max had to admit, of all the universe’s she had created over her week-long time travel adventure, she was glad this was the one she ended up powerless in. Sure it wasn’t perfect, but it was good enough, and that’s all she could ask for. It felt like for once, she had a normal life. Her eyes glanced up at Chloe, hearing her laugh as their friends joked around, making Max smile fondly. She found herself leaning into the side of Chloe’s leg, happily relaxing as she rejoined the conversation.

“Vicky, we should invite them all along with us out to dinner.” Kate’s eyes shone with amusement, her use of the nickname only being allowed by her. Warren had tried once and had almost been hit hard enough to leave a bruise.

“Oh, well. . .” Victoria lightly rubbed the back of her neck, looking like she was about to say no, when her normal hard outer shell melted at seeing Kate’s eyes, “I mean, the more the merrier, right?” She smiled nervously, earning a wide, approving grin from Kate. 

“That’s really nice of you, Victoria.” Max finally chimed in, earning a small nod from the short haired blonde. Even with her drastic change of friends, Victoria still looked as pristine as ever, but Max did notice a big change within her. She was protective of each and every one of the group, in her own way.

“Don’t mention it. You guys just have to remember to treat me sometime.” She teased, smiling softly at Max. Chloe’s eyes gain a mischievous gleam, which concerned Warren greatly.

“How about we treat you tonight.” Chloe stood up, forcing Max to sit normally again now that her support was gone, “By having a night of fun, organized by none other than me.” Victoria rolled her eyes, looking doubtful.

“Oh? And what's your idea of a treat? Muscle relaxers?” She jabbed, hough her tone was flat, Chloe saw a faint gleam of amusement in her eyes,  _ Is she really forgiving me?  _ Chloe smiled wickedly.

“Only when someone else supplies them.” Chloe grinned, her mind going back to that day, her face falling for a moment before the thought of Rachel made her shake it away. Victoria looked genuinely concerned for a moment before Chloe’s excited attitude took over once more, “No, tonight, tonight will be something entirely different. She jumped off the bench gracefully, spinning on her heels, “Tonight, we swim.”

“And where are we going to swim? The closest pool is in the next town over.” Brooke pointed out, and eyebrow raised. Max shared in Chloe’s grin, standing up to join her partner in crime.

“Isn't it obvious?” Max smiled, her eyes mirroring Chloe’s excitement, “We’re going to get into the school pool.” A mixed set of reactions spread across their friend’s faces, Victoria looking interested, while Kate looked worried, Warren and Brooke sharing a mixture of the two. 

“Max, you cannot seriously think that's a good idea.” Kate breathed, looking desperate to hear this was some kind of joke.

“Oh come on, Kate!” Chloe groaned, “Live a little.”

“Last time I ‘lived a little’, it did not exactly go as planned.” Kate whispered, making Victoria shrink, looking incredibly guilty. Kate said something quietly to her, which only made her nod.

“That won't happen this time.” Victoria said quietly, her voice raising to her normal tone again, “It could be fun.” Kate rested her head on Victoria’s arms, nodding her agreement. 

“Awesome!” Chloe grinned widely, turning to look at Warren and Brooke, “What about you two? You in?” They shared a quick, quiet word, before they decided to join in.

“Alright, Chloe.” Warren smiled, “We’re in.” 

“Then we meet tonight, in the stairwell.” Chloe grinned widely, feeling once again like her old self, “I’ll handle getting us a way into the building.”

 

* * *

 

 

Night had come quickly, leaving each of the teens to wander from their rooms, heading towards their meetup. Chloe and Max had been the first to show.

“So, the pool, huh?” Max grinned knowingly, making Chloe groan.

“Don't tell me we went there in another universe already!” Max could only laugh.

“We did, once. But it was only us.” Max smiled down at her shoes, a dreamy look to her eyes that Chloe didn't catch.

“Sounds like a date.” Chloe nudged her slightly, a large, suggestive smile greeting Max when she glanced up. She felt her cheeks heat up, welcoming the appearance of Kate and Victoria, who closed the door to the stairwell cautiously.

“Are you okay Max?” Kate’s eyes narrowed as she pressed the back of her hand to the brunette’s forehead, “Your face is flush.” Max took a step back from Kate, trying to find anything to change the subject, her eyes trailing down to Victoria’s bag.

“What do you have there, Victoria?” Max stuttered out, gesturing to the backpack. The short haired blonde smiled, holding the straps close.

“Just some drinks to loosen us up.” Chloe’s eyes shone in the dark, looking pleased by the surprise addition to the night. Warren joined them, Brooke heading out from the girl’s dorm at the same time. Once they were all together, in silence they snuck out of the dormitories, heading through the courtyard in silence, and then through the parking lot. Max was happy security camera had not been put up around the school, or this trip would not have been possible. She could hear Kate being edging on by Victoria, who had to keep telling her that they would only be caught if they made too much noise. She had been right, since they made it to the pool without any further complaints, or arguments. They waited as Chloe stepped up to the door, leaning down to the lock as the others kept watch. When they heard a soft click, they all hurried inside just as a security guard was rounding the corner, heading safely inside where they could not be sighted. The entire place was dark and lifeless, leaving them to wander through the change room in the dark, Warren going ahead to turn on the lights of the pool. The air hung heavy with chlorine, which was an oddly welcoming smell.

“And God said, let there be light!” Warren called out to them, the underwater lights flashing on, earning a cheer of approval from the group. He rejoined them, seeing while her had been turning on the lights, all of them had changed into their swimwear, which he shyly turned to the changeroom to do the same. 

“I bet you one round of waffles at two whales I beat you to the pool, Hippie.” Chloe challenged, already racing past Max, who charged after her.

“Hope you have the money to pay!” Max’s grin seemed to outshine the lights, making Chloe slow down so she could see it better. This of course was her downfall, as Max ran right past her, diving into the water. Chloe cannonballed in a step behind her, earning a soft laugh from Kate, and an eye roll from Victoria. Brooke was busy greeting Warren, who had returned.

“Ha! You owe me breakfast, slowpoke!” Max gasped as she resurfaced, pushing her now soaking hair back so she could see again. Chloe’s blue hair stuck to the sides of her face as she rolled her eyes.

“Don’t let your head get too big.” Chloe chuckled, “I let you win.” Max rolled her eyes, sending a wave of water in Chloe’s direction, who sputtered through it before sending her own wave back. 

“If you two are done acting like children,” Victoria shot as them, smirking widely, “I have a bottle for each of you.” Still laughing, they swam up to the edge of the pool, reaching up to take one bottle from the blonde each, clinking them together before taking a quick sip of their drinks. Kate was handed a water bottle, smiling thankfully at Victoria for remembering before nursing it. Warren sat on the edge of the pool, his feet dangling into the water as her was tossed a drink, Brooke climbing into the pool to rest against the wall next to him. Kate and Victoria joined them in the pool after a few sips of their drinks, and it wouldn’t take long for those drinking to finish their bottles. A soft flush covered their faces, leaving them not drunk, but not exactly sober either. Kate was the only one sober enough to watch the others, laughing lightly as Warren tried to do an impression from a movie, while Brooke continued to tell him it was perfect when it really wasn’t. Victoria was draped over Kate’s shoulders, watching Warren as she held the shorter girl. Max and Chloe were floating in the center, looking up at the dark ceiling.

“This is nice.” Max gushed, carefully rolling in the water to tread upright again, “Just being here, with everyone,” Max’s already flushed cheeks turned a bit more red, “and you.” Chloe moved to swim upright again, smiling widely.

“I’m glad to be here with you too, Max.” Chloe smiled, draping an arm around Max, “It’s like old times but better.” Max nodded her agreement, letting Chloe take control of the conversation. 

“You know Max. . .” Chloe’s voice lowered, turning into a serious one, “After everything with Rachel, I’m happy I have you, crazy time travel and all.” Max let out a soft chuckle, moving closer to Chloe.

“I’m glad I can be here for you, crazy time travel and all.” Max joked, giving Chloe a soft nudge, “And I really am sorry about Rachel, I know she meant a lot to you.” Chloe was quiet for a moment before smiling softly. Leaning close to Max.

“That’s what I like about you Max, how much you care.” Chloe didn’t seem like a person to not handle alcohol well, but Max found that the bluenette was always filled with surprises. Max felt her heart skip a beat– or four– when Chloe got closer than she had been in a long time. Their lips were so close together, all it would take was a small tilt of her head, and they would brush together. Max felt herself begin the motion, but she stopped herself when Chloe spoke again.

“The only thing I wish I could change, is if I could have found out sooner.” Max closed her eyes, painfully pushing Chloe away, making her confused, “Oh, Max. I’m, I’m sorry.” 

“No, it’s not that.” Max whispered, unable to meet Chloe’s eyes, “I have something I need to tell you.” Chloe watched Max carefully, seeing the guilt eat away at her, “Could we go talk in the change rooms?” Chloe stiffened, her eyes narrowing.

“Just tell me here.” She demanded, making Max chew her lower lip nervously before nodding, “Come on Max, it’s not like you’re about to tell me you murdered someone.” Chloe laughed lightly before it cut off, “Oh god, did you?” Max shook her head, shifting around uncomfortably in the water.

“No, but you might think this is much, much worse.” Chloe nodded her on, waiting patiently for Max to continue, and when she finally did, Chloe knew she wished she never had, “I knew.”

“You knew?”

“I knew, that Rachel was dead.” Chloe breathed in for a moment before smiling hopefully.

“That isn’t funny, Max.” She said flatly, “How would you know?” Chloe remembered everything Max had told her when she had woken up, and turned away from her, “Oh god, we found her, didn’t we?” Max didn’t answer, letting Chloe turn back to her, suddenly looking furious as her voice raised, gaining the attention of the others.

“And you didn’t tell me?” Max flinched, keeping her eyes on the pool floor.

“You already had so much you had to go through, I was trying to protect you.” Her anger had gotten the better of her, completely missing the fact that she had been doing the exact same thing.

“I don’t need you to protect me, Max!” The brunette shrunk away, their friends watching in stunned silence, “How could you keep something like this from me?” 

“I’m sorry.” Max managed to choke out, only seeming to make Chloe angrier.

“And to think, after all this time, I was starting to think I could love you.” Chloe’s voice cracked in the middle, Max reaching out to her only to be pushed away again.

“You know what, Max, I think you should go.” She said finally, looking down to keep Max out of her view.

“Chloe. . .” Max whispered, trying in vain to change Chloe’s mind.

“I said you should go!” She snapped, tears welling up in her eyes. Max stared at her for a moment before nodding, holding her tongue as she swam past the others, climbing out of the pool and taking her clothes, tugging them on unpleasantly before rushing through the change room, leaving the others behind. It would be a quiet walk back to the dorms for everyone, and Chloe would drive back to her home, where she would sleep alone for the first time in weeks.


	11. Disappearing Act

0Joyce set down a plate in front of her daughter, who simply glared at her food instead of eating it. She wondered if it was worth even trying to ask her what was wrong, since almost always that ended with Chloe angrily storming back to her room. Sitting down across from her daughter, Joyce smiled softly.

“Chloe, hun, you know if something is bothering you, you can tell me.” She said as gently as possible, making Chloe look up at her, her hardened gaze falling. It took a moment of silence, but she finally gave in.

“Mom, lets say someone kept something from you you, something really important.” Chloe chewed her lip worriedly, “But they were doing it to protect you, would you be pissed at them?” Joyce was shocked by the emotions flying through Chloe’s eyes, almost being thrown by it.

“Well,” She began, being sure to gather her thoughts to say the right thing, “I think at first, I would be very angry with them.” She gave Chloe a stern look, “But, then I would forgive them. Since they had the right intentions, but hadn't done the right thing.” Chloe looked down in thought, shifting slightly in her chair.

“Chloe, is this why you came home last night, when you had said you were staying over at Max’s dorm.” Chloe was at a loss for words, gaping in a silent question, “I'm not stupid, Chloe. I'm your mother. Now, eat your breakfast and then go talk to her.” Joyce got up again, heading back into the kitchen. After a moment, she heard Chloe speak, it was soft, and hard to even hear. 

“Thanks, mom.” Joyce smiled, turning on the faucet, washing the pan she had used for breakfast.  Chloe took out her phone, quickly sending Max a text, telling her she was coming over. She set her phone down on the table, glancing at the lack of a reply as she lifted a forkful of eggs to her mouth. Chloe didn't rush eating, but she didn't eat slowly either. Even now there was no answer, making her nose crinkle in confusion. Instead of worrying too much about it, Chloe took her plate to Joyce, quickly kissing her mother on the cheek in thanks, before walking towards the door. Taking her keys from the rack, and heading out onto the front porch. She smiled proudly at her truck, which even she had to admit was a junker, but she loved it all the same. 

The soft boom of thunder echoed through the sky, Chloe looking up at the dark clouds forming overhead. She shielded her eyes from the sun, narrowing her eyes until the clouds concealed the light. 

_ I always hated storms as a kid.  _ Chloe grimaced as she got into her truck, hearing the soft rumble of the engine, the short drive to Blackwell beginning,  _ It always meant being stuck inside when I could have been out having fun.  _ Chloe smiled to herself,  _ Though some of the best times I had with Max was when it would be raining so hard we didn't even try to fight to go outside. We could have just played all day long, not caring if the sun had come out again. _ She lightly tapped her fingers on the steering wheel, remembering the cd Max had made them as their Pirate soundtrack. Continuing to ignore the lack of a message, Chloe pulled into the parking lot, carefully parking in the lines unlike usual.

_ Max’s good influence must be rubbing off on me.  _ Chloe laughed, locking her door, and walking towards the courtyard. On the weekends Blackwell campus was rather empty, leaving her footsteps as the only audible sound for a few miles. The rain began to softly patter against the ground, a few drops landing in Chloe’s blue locks. It was a peaceful moment, despite her knowledge of a coming storm. A soft breeze blew a few droplets against her cheeks as she opened the door to the dorms, the inside shielding her just as the rain got heavier. She found herself wondering if Max had been watching from her window, and had already seen Chloe coming inside. She also wondered if Max had messaged her back– even though Chloe had not heard her notifications go off– she checked her phone, frowning sadly as her screen came up blank. The stairway was empty, giving Chloe a moment to compose herself before she entered the main hallway, which was bustling with commotion. The campus girls of Blackwell were going between rooms, all of them pen save for a few. Music played loudly from Daina’s room, which made each of them quietly tap their toes along with it.  Even the bluenette found herself smiling to the genre of music she hadn’t listen to in a long time. Kate was walking back from the bathroom, giving a soft wave to Chloe before heading to her room, where Victoria awaited her with a photography book in hand. She decided to not disturb the two’s study date, and walked up to one of the few closed doors, Max’s. Giving a soft knock, Chloe felt the door move under her fist, leaving only a crack of open space between her, and the room. Her first thought was that Max had forgotten to close the door fully, so she decided to continue pushing it open.

“Hey Max, I’m coming in.” Chloe called in, adding jokingly, “I hope you’re decen-” Chloe’s voice fell flat as the scene before her unfolded, leaving her speechless as she took a step back, her hands shaking, “Victoria!” Chloe managed to cry out, her voice breaking halfway. After a moment of stares from down the hall, the pair of blondes were standing behind Chloe, staring into the room in shock. 

The entire contents of the room had seemed to be thrown in different directions, glass objects broken, the shards scattered over the floor. Kate had already turned down the hall, rushing to find campus security. Chloe had to be held back by Victoria when she attempted to charge into the room, even if she didn’t see Max inside, she knew part of her needed to look, but to her surprise Victoria was strong enough to drag her away.

“She has to be in there!” Chloe cried out, gaining the attention of the now silent residents, “She can’t be gone too!” She struggled as hard as she could against Victoria, who was doing her best to keep her grip on her. After a few moments, Madsen, another uniformed woman, and Kate returned, staring into the disheveled room with wide eyes. Lisa, the plant, was on it’s side, dirt spilling out onto the carpet, the leaves and stem crushed from what could only be shoes or feet. The widow itself had been shattered, the pieces joining the others on the floor. David took a step inside, looking horrified at the sight of torn fabric and dried blood stained on the glass still in place. His gloved hand reached down, taking the scrap of cloth smelling strongly of chlorine. 

“Maggie, call the police. Right now.” He barked behind him, setting the cloth back in place. The woman nodded, going to the other end of the hall, and taking the phone. David turned out of the room, his eyes landing on his step-daughter’s wide eyes, staring past him at the room.

“Chase, get Chloe into your room, and you two stay there. Everyone else is to stay in their rooms until the police are done. If you need to leave you are to report to me, do you understand?” Everyone was too shocked to say anything, quickly going back to their respective rooms, while Victoria and Kate lead Chloe away, the bedroom door closing, and blocking her view of the crime scene.

 

-

The police didn't take long to arrive on the scene, taking evidence from Max’s room, questioning the girls, and writing down just about everything they said. They had yet to talk to Chloe, who was still stunned. She could hear everything they said to David, and with each report Chloe felt more and more hopeless. There had only been one trace of where Max could have gone, and that was out the window, as in the bushes below, the leaves smeared with blood. They had taken samples and fingerprints from the room, Chloe had even seen them taking Max’s notebook, where the brunette had written down all her thoughts and feelings. Finally a police officer entered Victoria’s room, David following behind the woman.

“I'm head investigator Lena Henrick.” The woman introduced herself, her formal tone fading to a somewhat comforting one, “I understand you found the room.” She addressed Chloe, who finally snapped out of her daze.

“I did.” She croaked, “Where is Max?” Lena sighed softly, tapping her pen to her notepad.

“That, we do not know, yet. We will do as much as possible to find your friend. But we need your help to fill in the blanks.” Chloe nodded numbly, her hands holding onto her knees.

“Whatever you need to know.” 

“Where did you see Max last?” Lena started, making each of them grimace. David knew the look on Chloe’s face, and frowned deeply. Lena seemed to understand, and sighed, “Wherever you had been, you will be excused this once, it is important you tell us where she was last.” Victoria sighed before answering.

“We were at the pool, close to midnight.” She answered simply, keeping her eyes on the ground, “She left before us.”

“Why?” Lena asked, her eyes narrowing, “Sounds like a party, so why leave early?” Chloe managed to answer this time, choking on her words.

“Because she told me she had known something, that she didn't tell me.” Lena nodded for her to go on, “And I got angry, and told her to go.” 

“What did she know? I need to know as much as I can.” The woman urged Chloe to keep going, but she was frozen again. Kate spoke up, her voice quiet.

“She knew about Rachel Amber’s death.” Kate whispered, David staring at the three as if his eyes would bulge out of their sockets.

“Why wouldn't she say anything?” Lena asked, lowering her notebook with a pointed look, “That seems like something important to let the police know.” David sighed, shaking his head.

“Because she was scared to.” David answered for them, crossing his arms over his chest, “Maxine gave us a tip a little while ago about an investigation, one that isn't open to the public. Lena nodded knowingly, writing something down silently on her notebook.

“That's all for now. Please, if you have anything else to tell us plea-"

“Mark Jefferson did this.” Chloe interrupted her, fists clenched in anger, “I don't know how, but he did it.” She got up, her eyes shimmering with tears even though they seemed to ignite into flames, “And if you don't do anything, I'll track that asshole down myself.” 


	12. Consequences

Kate held a large stack of flyers, Warren taking half of it from her, smiling solemnly as he handed half of his pile off to Brooke, who didn't say a word as she made her way towards the science room. Warren disappeared out the front door, while Kate stood in front of a bulletin board, shakily taking one of the flyers from her pile, and stapling it onto the center. A few whispers sounded behind Kate, making her shrink as she overheard them.

“I can't believe it.” 

“Max Caulfield went missing? Wasn't she that weird quiet kid?”

“Yeah. She was the one who stopped Nathan from shooting that girl." Kate closed her eyes tightly before calming down, opening them again, her eyes meeting the photographed one’s of Max. She forced herself to look away when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach, her heart sinking. The police hadn't said much to them, but an announcement had been made about Jefferson and Max, the secret was out, and everyone was on the lookout for the brunette. Thought the word had been spread, not everyone knew, and no one had seen either of them.

Kate felt a hand on her shoulder, turning quickly to see Victoria smiling softly at her, holding out her hand.

“You look like you could use a hand.” She said softly, cutting through the whispers with a comforting voice, “The more posters we get up, the better chance we have of finding her.” Kate breathed, thankfully smiling as she handed Victoria half the papers.

“Thankyou. I know you didn't exactly like Max.” Kate murmured, looking down at her papers, “So it means a lot that you're here.” Victoria reached down to Kate’s hand, giving it a soft squeeze.

“After all I did to her, and to you, the least I can do is put up some flyers.” Her voice quieted, “You just let me know if I can do anything to help you, Kate. Anything at all.” She smiled, squeezing back before letting go.

“Of course.” She whispered, “And you do the same.” 

 

* * *

 

Warren taped one of his flyers to the fountain’s statue, securely taping it down so it wouldn't blow away. He had already posted them near the doors, by the pool, and on the posts leading to the parking lot. He had not dared to look at the photo, knowing that if he did, his emotions would run wild. Chloe had supplied the most recent photo they had of Max, which was the only one they could find with her new scar. Other than that, the bluenette had been searching for Max day and night, so that had not seen her since. Warren could understand why she wouldn't want to put up posters, since she had been the only one putting up the same ones for Rachel only a few months ago. He decided to continue through to the parking lot, setting flyers on cars, lampposts, anything that could get the message across– Max is missing, and she needs to be found. 

“Here, take this.” Warren handed it to a parent passing through, “If you see her please call the number below right away.” The parent nodded, already knowing what it was about, before getting into their car. 

_ Once Max wasn't noticed, she could have went through the rest of her life without ever being seen by Arcadia Bay,  _ Warren mused, smiling at the memory of the shy girl ducking her way through the halls,  _ Now there isn't a single person around that doesn't know who she is. Maybe even towns over, cities even, know who you are, Max.  _ Warren found himself having a conversation in his head as he kept on posting as many flyers as he could.

_ One hell of a way to become a household name. Then again, you are Super Max. You probably would have been world renowned in a world you didn't even exist in.  _ He smiled at the thought, his eyes finally drifting to the photo, tears brimming on his eyes, threatening to spill.

“Please come home, Max.” He said quietly, turning away to tape up another poster, before going into the dorms.

 

* * *

 

Chloe tread lightly up to the lighthouse for what had to feel like the millionth time in the past few days. She could still see her footprints in the dust from where she had stepped before. As usual, there was no one here but Chloe, leaving her alone to stare up into the sky. Dark clouds had shadowed the sun since Max’s disappearance, though it had not been raining much. It was odd that Arcadia Bay itself seemed to match Chloe’s grim mood. She leaned on the back of the bench, glaring out at the choppy waters below her. 

“I'm so sorry Max…” She whispered, hanging her head, “This is all my fault.” Though she knew her friend couldn't hear her, she so desperately wished she could, “I chased you away, for doing exactly what I did to you.” Her fingers tightened around the wood, Chloe swore she heard it struggling underneath her, “And now that bastard has you again. And it's all my fault.” Finally letting go of the bench, Chloe glanced around, shaking with anger. She had not felt this enraged since Rachel left her in the junkyard. A rock had been picked up and thrown in a random direction with a loud shout, a shattering crack filling the air and echoing around the lighthouse. Her chest heaving, eyes wet with tears, Chloe saw what she hit, and fell to her knees, sobbing into her hands at the sight of the broken tree stump with what once was her and Max’s names scrawled into it. Now they were faint, but most of the bark had been chipped off from the impact of her rock. 

“I'm sorry.” She whispered, brushing away shards of bark sticking out in odd directions. Tracing over Max’s name, Chloe found herself smiling at the memory, allowing her mind to wander away from her into the past.

 

* * *

 

Max felt herself moving, but her mind couldn't register that she was laying in the trunk of a car. A speed bump caused her to jolt upwards, her head slamming into the trunk hard, sending her reeling as she tried to lift her hands to steady herself, finding them restrained behind her. She squirmed against them, letting out a muffled cry as her broken ankle tried to move against the floor. Max felt her heart thundering in her chest as her drug induced state slowly wore off, leaving her to remember where she was, and how she got here.

_ I remember being attacked.  _ She thought, trying to piece together her blurry memories,  _ They had a needle, they were trying to stab me, so I jumped out my window…  _ She tried to lift her left leg, her eyes watering as she grit her back teeth,  _ That explains my leg. But how did I get here?  _ Max did her best to move herself inside the small space, until she was on her side, and felt her heart stop as she tried to scream.

“Geeze Max, after everything you've been through you're screaming at little old me?” Rachel smiled, laying casually on her side with her head resting on the palm of her hand to prop herself up. Her green eyes seemed to glow in the dark.

_ This is it. I've either finally gone insane or I'm dead.  _ Max decided, closing her eyes she decided to block out the glowing girl infront of her, shaking with fear.

“Really, you don't think you can trust me after all you've done to protect Chloe? I owe you one, or twenty, Maxine.” Rachel continued to smile, seeming to find the whole position amusing, “I can get you out of this.” Max opened her eyes, looking hesitant before nodding for her to continue.

“I'm going to crash this car.” Rachel grinned widely, making Max’s eyes widen, shaking her head wildly, “Oh relax. It'll work out fine.” She smiled before fading away from Max’s vision, making her wonder if she really was insane. That is, until she heard what she remembered as Jefferson’s scream, and the loud screech of tires before Max felt her body slam into the wall of the trunk, her gag tearing off a letting her finally scream in pain as her ankle twisted into an even more unnatural position. Tears streamed down her cheeks as the trunk popped open only an inch, making Max desperately crawl for her escape. Once she had landed on the dirt road with a hard thump, she looked up to see Rachel staring down at her.

“You are one tough bitch, you know that Caufield?” Rachel smiled, moving forward to pull Max to her feet, supporting her on her good side as they limped into the forest, “No wonder Chloe likes you so much.” Max looked behind them, seeing a limp hand falling out of the car in what she assumed to be Jefferson’s, making her heart falter.

“How did you find me?” She asked, trying not to look back a second time, “How are you here when you're-"

“Dead?” Rachel interrupted, keeping her eyes ahead as the clumsily pushed their way through the brambles on the ground, Max wincing each time her ankle got caught, “Lots of questions that I just can't answer I'm afraid, so for now let's just get you somewhere safe.” Max felt her eyes threatening to close, almost toppling towards Rachel before staying upright. They walked further into the forest together, disappearing just at the police car’s and ambulances pulled onto the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, been a busy couple weeks. This story will have a few more chapters before it's ending, hope you're all enjoying it.


	13. News To Me

“Come on Max, we’re almost there.” Rachel had stopped supporting Max, leaving her stumble alone as the sun began to rise. Even though Rachel had once been holding her up, Max felt as if she had been walking alone the whole time. She also wondered if her ankle would ever heal after how much she had been pressuring it to continue her trek, though she hoped that getting used to the sharp pain that went through her body each time her leg touched the ground wasn’t as bad of a sign as she thought.

“Rachel, please I need to stop. I can’t go any further.” Max gasped as she leaned too far onto her foot, “Where are you taking me anyway?” She stumbled over another uneven patch of grass, almost falling. Max had already fallen enough times to cause bruising in various places on her body, blood now leaking down from her nose, and dried dirt mixing with blood all over her body.

“Stop complaining and get moving. It’s not far now.” Max grumbled under her breath, trailing behind Rachel, noticing for the first time as the sun rose, fire seemed to flow around her feet, though nothing was catching despite the dird leaves and sticks she stepped over. Max decided that out of everything that had happened in the past few hours, this had to be the least confusing thing she had seen. Finally the ducked into a clearing, making Max sigh in relief as the familiar wood cabin came into view, trying to rush towards it as best as she could with her injury. Her old fortress was welcoming as she opened the door, the old smells of her childhood surrounding her as she flopped down on the bench, painfully lifting her leg onto it as Rachel walked inside, admiring the place.

“Chloe never brought me here.” She echoed, her hand resting against one of the old, worn, drawings taped messily on the wall, “But then again, anything about you was sort of a touchy subject.” Rachel turned to see Max trying her best to keep her eyes open, looking rough after everything she had gone through to get here.

“I've heard.” Max mumbled tiredly, resting her head against the cold wood, “Are you going to explain anything? How are you here?” 

“I honestly can't say I know.” She shrugged, sitting down on the floor, creating a round circle of flames around her that seemed to do nothing but give off light, “I just knew you were in trouble, real trouble that you couldn't magic yourself out of. Then I was here, and I'm helping as much as I can.” 

“Since you're here, aren't I still just magicing my way out again?” Max laughed, coughing as she held her stomach, taking a breath before continuing, “I don't understand the world I live in anymore. First time travel, then murders and kidnappings, now you.” Rachel smiled softly.

“Believe me, I was as surprised as you were.” She sighed, pulling her fingers through her long blonde hair, “None of this makes any sense, but I figured out when you stopped that bullet that I'm still here for a reason. That reason is tied to you.” Max still looked confused, so Rachel decided to continue.

“You found a way to save everyone, even though it seemed like there was a black and white situation. You found the gray area, and made a completely new way of life.” Rachel struggled, looking unsure of her thoughts, “You protected Chloe, over and over again, not to mention a whole shitload of other people as well.” Rachel continued, “My purpose here, is to repay you for all you've done for all of us.” Max felt her eyes drooping as she nodded slowly.

“I guess that could be it.” Max mumbled, feeling her grasp on consciousness slip away from her, “I think I could make more sense of all this if I wasn't so tired…” 

“I know Max. But I need you to stay awake. You hear me?” Rachel began to panic as Max leaned backwards, landing on the bench with a thump, her head hanging limply off the side, “Max!” Rachel's voice echoed through the surrounding woods, but the call would fall on deaf ears, as Max had finally submitted to her injuries, and passed out. Rain began to fall around the small cabin.

 

-

 

Chloe sat on her  couch after yet another long night of searching, flicking through channels idly. She was too tired to keep driving, but too restless to go to sleep, so she submitted to her couch, her television distracting her from her thoughts. She decided to let it settle on the news, closing her eyes as she listened to the voices of the reporters. The sun had already risen.

“Heavy rainfall expected for the week to come, with high winds resulting in a warning to stay indoors.” A man’s voice sounded around the living room as he pointed to a map of the Arcadia Bay area, “Hold on, I'm getting a breaking news alert, let's head over to Gordon for the information.” Chloe didn't bother to open her eyes, she knew it wouldn't be about Max, since the police had mostly kept the investigation hushed. 

“Thanks, Ollie. On the Timber road, leading out of town, a gray car was found crashed into a large tree, with no passengers inside. Police have identified the car as Mark Jefferson’s.” The single name made Chloe fall off the couch, scrambling forward to lean on her coffee table, eyes wide as she turned up the volume, not caring that she had woken up her mother, “The trunk was left open, police are not revealing much, but here is Joalie on the scene, reporting as she discovers more.” After a brief pause, a new woman began speaking, hair soaked in rain that pounded down on the road. Joyce had sat behind Chloe on the couch, watching in horror as she pieced together what was happening. 

“Gordon, things are not looking good here for recently our photography legend.” She began, her voice almost being drowned out by the mixture of sounds. An ambulance wailed nearby, police shouting over the rain, the high winds threatening to swipe the small woman right off her feet. It seemed as if the entire world was enraged. “I have been given permission to give you as much of the story as they have told me, as things are getting bad out here.” She glanced back at the car, worrying her bottom lip before turning back to the camera.

“An old satchel was found in the trunk of the car, belonging to a Blackwell student Maxine Caulfield.” The woman began, making Joyce lean forward to rest a hand on Chloe’s tensed shoulders, “We know this as her school id was left in the trunk, along with other personal items one officer identified as missing from the crime scene earlier this week. As many of our viewers know, Maxine was pronounced missing, after her dorm room was ransacked, and the attacker supposedly fled.” Chloe felt her fists tighten around nothing in particular, shaking as she listened to the story continue.

“Since no one was found in the car, we are left with many questions, but one answer is certain.” A picture of Mark flashed onto the screen, Chloe felt her anger bubble up inside her, “If you see this man, do not hesitate to call the police. His fingerprints have been found on multiple weapons and objects on the crime scene, his car is now crashed here, and there is enough blood in both the trunk and the front seat to determine exactly what happened here. This is Joalie, signing of-” Before she could turn off the camera, a loud shout could be heard, one of the police officers pointing towards the treeline.

“Follow the trail of blood! Officers Konan and-” The broadcast turned off, and the anchorman was left to conclude the information. Joyce had said something, but Chloe was too stunned to hear it, and soon she found herself being held close, unable to understand what was going on. She slowly pulled away from her mother, standing up numbly.

“Chloe, where are you going off to?” Her mother sniffed, looking worried. Chloe didn’t answer for a moment, instead taking her keys from the table, and shrugging on her jacket, “Don’t you dare walk out that door young woman! Not when this madness is going on!” Her mother cried, making Chloe finally stop, just as she had her hand on the doorknob.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t leave Max out there all alone.” She whispered, Joyce’s eyes brimming with tears, “I promise I’ll be back, as soon as I find her.” Without another word, Chloe stepped out of the house, climbing into her truck. Shakily, she dropped her keys, cursing under her breath before leaning down to get them. When she sat back up, a new sight awaited her.

“Long time no see.” Rachel breathed, smiling kindly. Chloe let out a gasp, jumping up so her head hit the roof, wincing in pain as her hands grasped tightly on her fading blue locks. 

“Jesus, not this shit again!” Chloe cried, remembering the countless dreams she had of her father, “You’re dead, you’re not really here.” She repeated a few times before looking up, seeing the shimmering figure still sitting beside her. Rachel’s eyes had that hyper-focused expression that made it hard not to believe it was her.

“I don’t have time to explain, you just have to trust me.” Rachel began, her smile fading away as she kept going, “Go to the one place no one has ever discovered, the place you would go as a kid.” Chloe looked confused, but Rachel seemed distracted, “Go, there isn’t much time. He’s close!” Before she could say anything else, she vanished before Chloe’s eyes, leaving her more stunned than before. After a moment of thinking, Chloe started her truck, her eyes narrowed in determination as she sped down the street, not bothering to follow the speed limit. 

_ I’m coming, Max, I promise you I will save you.  _


	14. The Final Showdown

Chloe came to a stop just outside the old dirt path that was too narrow for her truck to fit down, leaving her to go on foot the rest of the way. Her heart rate skyrocketed as she stepped out of the car, realizing now that she had nothing on her that could be used to protect herself against anything that might happen. She cursed herself for putting David’s gun back, wishing she hadn't listened when Max got her to get rid of it. 

_ That seems like ages ago.  _ Chloe thought idly, trudging through the dirt with her arms crossed tightly. A cold breeze made her shiver, chilling her to the bone. Other than the obvious, something was incredibly wrong, the comforting woods were suddenly twisted into a horrifying nightmare that Chloe couldn’t wait to escape from. Shadows scraped against her as she travelled under the trees, hearing someone walking beside her.

“Max is close.” Rachel whispered, “Just a bit further, Chloe.” The blunette continued to move through the path, ducking her head against the wind that cried out against her Rachel’s voice edging her on– Chloe wasn’t even sure if it was really her voice, or if her mind was just trying to keep itself going as rain soaked her from head to toe, “Stop.” Rachel’s voice suddenly broke off, her inspirational chanting stopping, leaving Chloe to stand still in the middle of a barren path, looking around for any sight of the ghostly figure. 

“Rachel?” Chloe called out, slowly starting to wonder if she really was going crazy, “Max?” She called instead, deciding that she must have been close enough to reach her friend if she was stopped. Once again, she got no answer, her eyes drifting to the hole in the bushes that lead to their secret hideout. Hope filling every fiber of her being, Chloe rushed her way through, not caring about the noise she was making as the cabin came into sight, or caring about the sirens that sounded nearby. She only stopped when all that was standing between her, and the cabin, was a door. Her hand positioned on the knob, she pulled it open, her smile falling as she was met with an empty room, blood covering the bench and part of the carpet. Stepping further inside, Chloe felt the rug squish underneath the soles of her shoes, fighting the urge to let the contents of her stomach leave her. There was too much blood here, so much that it made CHloe panic, wondering if she was too late.

“Don’t move, or I’ll blow your head off.” A gruff, raspy voice made Chloe freeze, too afraid to even breathe, “Turn around.” The order was followed, forcing Chloe to stare down the barrel of a gun, aimed perfectly at her eye. Mark glared at her, looking rough from what Chloe assumed was the car crash, but he seemed much worse after a night of wandering through the woods.

“I know you’re Arcadia’s local psychopath, but don’t you think we could talk this out?” Attempting to calm the man mysteriously failed by insulting him, making him step forward the gun coming dangerously close as the hammer clocking echoed in her ears. 

“You and that little bitch Max have gotten me into quite the mess here.” He all but growled, finger hovering over the trigger, looking startled by the sounds of sirens getting closer and closer, “Now you and I are going to go, and I’m getting the hell out of this town, or you’ll die with me trying.” He sounded too desperate, making Chloe gulp nervously, knowing if she took one step out of line he would, without a doubt, shoot her brains out.

“Fine, I’ll go with you.” She breathed, raising her hand is surrender, trying not to let her voice shake from fear, “But you have to tell me what you did to Max. Where is she?” Mark narrowed his eyes, stepping back only a pace.

“Like hell if I know. She was gone when I woke up. No idea how she got out of the trunk.” He grumbled, eyes shining with something Chloe could not identify, “If I couldn’t find that worm, neither will you.” The sirens had stopped getting closer, as if the cars had stopped somewhere nearby, it only made Jefferson’s fear grow. Chloe however felt more secure at the idea of policemen being nearby, even though before now, all they had been was a joke to her. 

“They’ll find her. And you’ll go to jail for the rest of your life, you scumbag.” Chloe spat, having her spit land on his shoe, making the man grimace as he shook it off. Even though it was a small act of defiance, seeing his disgusted made Chloe feel like she had done something, if anything, to disrupt his plans.

“You know something? I waited weeks after they started looking for me, and I couldn’t figure out who would have told them.” He began, the crazed look returning to his eyes, only now Chloe could see it, “That Prescot kid was too much of a scared little boy to tell anyone about me, so I kept looking around, until one day, I heard you, and your little Max talking, and my questions were answered.” Chloe’s heart dropped, no longer able to breathe as he continued, “I have no idea how she found out, but all of this was her fault. I waited until your little fight at the pool, and once she was alone it was simple to trap her. She helped by jumping out the window, practically broke her leg trying to escape.” His laugh made Chloe shudder, trying her best not to anger him further by letting another insult slip. Though it seemed like the sounds of police officers were getting closer, suddenly their presence wasn't comforting anymore. 

“Since your police friends are right on top of us, I see a sudden lack of a reason to keep you alive, pumpkin.” A twig cracking behind Jefferson didn't seem to distract him, as his finger began to press down on the trigger, “Any last words?” Chloe simply closed her eyes to think, before opening them in time to hear a voice, one Jefferson didn't seem to hear.

“Now, Max.” She decided to dismiss it, since the gun in her face was dangerously close to being set off. 

“You'll never get away with this, you bastard.” 

“Maybe not, but you'll be too dead to care.” Chloe was ready to hear the loud gunshot, she was ready to finally find out what happened after death, but instead, she got something much, much worse.

“Get away from her!” Max’s voice was loud enough that anyone nearby would have been able to hear it, and if they weren't drawn in by that, the sound that followed would. He turned around, pointing the gun forward. Before Max could reach Mark, the gun firing broke her stride, freezing her a pace or two behind him. At first nothing happened, they all seemed to be too shocked, then Chloe picked up the closest heavy object she could find, which happened to be a small barrel filled with rainwater. She struggled with it, but the old wood splintered and cracked on impact, sending the teacher falling to the ground. 

“Max.” Chloe smiled, stepping over his knocked out form to approach her rough-looking friend. 

“Chloe.” Max breathed, her eyes looking burdened by her lack of sleep, among other things. She winced, lifting her hand up to rest against her upper left chest, just under her sweater, pulling it away to reveal the entire palm of her hand covered in blood.

“You cannot be cereal.” Max chuckled, looking faint as she almost fell forward, Chloe managing to catch her before both of them falling to the ground.

“Max! No!” Chloe cried, supporting her as much as she could, pushing down desperately on the wound, “No, not you. Just hold on.” Her voice was breaking into hysterics, trying to keep the bleeding under control as best she could. Max gurgled slightly, swallowing hard.

“Don't looks sad.” She choked, managing to lift her hand up to Chloe’s cheek, lightly tracing her thumb against it, “Funny how I'm always saving you from bullets huh?” Chloe let out a sob, tears streaming down her face, mixing with the smeared splotches of Max’s blood left by her hand. 

“You just had to go and be a hero again, didn't you?” Chloe whimpered, not looking back, even when the first of many police officers entered the clearing, lowering his gun when he saw the sight laying before him. 

“We need an ambulance, and I need backup in a clearing just off the original path we found.” The officer spoke urgently into their receiver, speaking to his squad members. 

“I couldn't let him kill you.” Max whispered, her head threatening to fall back, “Not after everything we've been through.” 

“So instead you got shot yourself?” Chloe argued, trying to keep herself calm even though she was panicked, “Not your brightest plan.”

“Rachel… she said it was the only way.” Max sputtered, closing her eyes tiredly as her arm fell to her side, “I don't want to die, Chloe. There is so much tha-" She coughed roughly before continuing, “that I want to do. So much I wanted to do with you…” Max began to slump in Chloe’s arms, her breathing slowing.

“We can still do that! You just have to hand on a little longer.” Chloe begged, feeling unwanted tears continue to flow down her cheeks. When Max didn't respond, Chloe ducked her head, crying out loudly. More officers soon arrived, some taking Max away as carefully as they could to get her towards the road, while others questioned Chloe, unable to get much out of the shell shocked girl, who simply stared at the wooden shack, that was no longer her old childhood fort. Rachel stood in the doorway, smiling sadly before fading away, fulfilling her purpose. Jefferson was put in chains, and Chloe would never see him again.


	15. Take On The World

In a perfect world, everything works out without any problems. We all find our Prince (or Princess) charming, they sweep us off our feet or we sweep them ff theirs. We get to follow our dreams, and no one tries to stop us. We can be who we are without anyone hating us. In a perfect world, sadness, guilt, mourning, hate, anger, would not tear one apart like they were tearing apart Chloe. 

Save for when she needed to sleep, she had not left Max’s side in the hospital room. The doctors had mostly worked around Chloe when they came in to check on Max, who was supposedly recovering well despite the low chance of her waking up. A small collection of Max’s things were strewn across the room, including a few of her belongings from her dorm– the rest had been moved to Chloe’s house for the time being. A bloodied notebook rested in her lap, while she scrolled through her phone idly, not really reading through the posts on facebook flying by. Most were talking about Max, or about Blackwell Academy, or even about Jefferson, but no matter what, the entire situation had left everyone in a state of shock. A message came through from Kate, that Chloe ignored for now, locking her phone and setting it on the book, sighing shakily. 

Max shifted slightly, making Chloe jump out of her skin before realizing it was just another tremor the doctors had warned her about. Without thinking, Chloe reached for her hand, taking it in her’s to softly rub her thumb against the palm of her hand. It wasn’t much, but it was all the bluenette could do to feel like she was helping in some way. Her mother had told Chloe she couldn’t just sit in the hospital room forever, that at some point she needed to leave, but Chloe refused the suggestion. Vanessa and Ryan had been in the room maybe four times, not staying long since it was too emotional for Ryan to see his daughter laying so lifelessly. Vanessa was no different, so when they did visit, it was never for very long. Kate and Victoria had come over once to check on Chloe, Warren dropped off various movies for Chloe to watch, often with Brooke by his side offering her own suggestions. None of their visits was enough to raise Chloe’s spirits, leaving her hopelessly waiting for a girl she wasn’t sure would ever wake up again. She knew at some point she would have to give up on her, and that thought tore her apart inside with each passing day.

“So, you remember how I told you about that guy, Frank?” Chloe began, trying to talk to Max like the doctors had suggested, “I talked to David, and I got in a lot of shit, but he paid him for me. Once I get a job I’m going to pay him back, but I’m in the clear.” No reply came from the sleeping girl, making Chloe sigh, “Though I suppose in some timeline you went through you met Frank, or you just got hit a little too hard on the head.” Now she was just rambling, like she had been doing for a while now.

“You saved my life, Max. Twice now. Without you, I would be dead.” Chloe kept speaking, slightly fiddling with the collar of her plaid shirt, “So you better wake up so I can repay you for what you’ve given me.” She looked up  at Max, hoping against everything that she would be awake, like in every happy ending, when the right words were said everything turned out okay. But this wasn’t some fairy tale, this was life. Chloe looked down and sighed, closing her eyes to try and get some sleep, or even just a quick nap.

 

* * *

 

_ Max looked through the mist that surrounded her, it had been thicker the last time she had tried to get through it, but now it felt like nothing but air. Rachel walked beside her on one side, while a doe and a small blue butterfly strolled on the other. _

_ “Do you think I’m ready to wake up?” Max asked, not turning her head to look at her companion, “Cause being in a cloud this long blows.” Rachel smiled, stretching out her arms tiredly. _

_ “It doesn’t matter what I think, you have to decide that.” She replied simply, stealing a glance at Max, who’s chest began to bleed the farther into the mist they travelled, making the woman wince with each step. _

_ “It hurts…” Max gulped, trying to keep the growing pain under control. It wasn’t working, “Why does it still hurt?” She lifted a hand up to her chest, hoping to press down on the gunshot wound, only to be swatted away by Rachel. _

_ “Just try to ignore it. You’re so close to the end now, Max.” She said softly, edging Max forward as much as she could, “If you can hold on until we get through this mist, you’ll be free Max.” Though Max seemed to look interested by the idea, she was beginning to lag behind, which made the doe move to support her, trying to push her the last few steps, “No more time travel, or life threatening situations. Just you in control of your life again. Please Max, just keep going.” Max stopped a step before she was clear of the mist, looking back at Rachel. _

_ “Aren’t you coming with me?” Rachel had stopped behind Max looking a little awkward. _

_ “I would if I could, but that’s not how things work. I can’t go any further.” Rachel said softly, making Max frown, taking a step toward Rachel instead of her escape, making the mist thicken. _

_ “No. I'm not leaving without you.” Though she reached for her hand, Max found herself reaching for nothing, as Rachel was no longer there. _

_ “Sadly you don't have that choice.” With those words, Max felt herself being pushed towards the edge of the mist, and as soon as she tasted fresh air, the dark world around her disappeared, and she opened her eyes to see blonde, mixed with blue. _

 

* * *

 

Chloe had been flipping through an old comic book when Max stirred the first time, and she had dismissed it. Then it happened again, and Chloe closed her book, looking hopefully at Max. The brunette struggled against the bright white lights of the room before opening her eyes, which seemed distant from the lack of them opening. After her eyes focused on Chloe, Max smiled, then she saw her notebook on the bed next to the comic, and frowned deeply.

“I guess you've read it all…” Max mumbled, her voice sounding cracked and hoarse.

“Yeah, I, uh, I have.” Chloe lightly ran one hand over the other, feeling uncharacteristically awkward, “And what you said, about me hating you, in one of your first entries.” Max waiting for her to finish, “I could never hate you Max.” Though she teared up, Max didn't get a chance to speak.

“I've had a lot of time to think about everything that happened over the past few months, and after all of it, I think what you wrote in the book makes sense to me.” She began, moving her chair closer to the head of the bed, sitting closer to her, “Not the time travel, or the multiple universes, or any of that. But I understand something that shouldn’t have been more complicated than all of that combined.” 

“What is it?” Max breathed, looking worried.

“It’s quite simple, you and me, something about us is connected.” Max’s expression changed to one filled with confusion, especially when Chloe held her hand, “So who cares what’s happened before, or what will happen. We’re finally together again, as whatever you’ll have me be. So let's take over the whole damn world.”

“Chloe, you really mean that?” Max asked, looking a little overwhelmed from just waking up.

“Of course I do.” Lifting Max’s hand to her lips, she planted a soft kiss to the back of her hand, “What do you say, let me take care of you now?” Max laughed lightly, looking slightly flushed. She thought it over, her mind too fuzzy to completely comprehend the situation, and Chloe caught on.

“I will, uh, go get a nurse.” Chloe got up, reluctantly letting go of Max’s hand, “I’ll ask when you’re less out of it.” Max smiled thankfully before closing her eyes for a moment, and sighing deeply.

_ It’s finally over.  _ She thought to herself,  _ I could finally live a normal life, get to know Chloe all over again for real.  _ She smiled as her eyes opened again, looking around the hospital room in a daze. Despite her long “sleep”, Max felt exhausted, letting her eyes close as Chloe returned with a nurse.

 

* * *

 

**Four Years Later**

 

Max took a deep breath as she stepped out of the trailer, smiling widely as the fresh air greeted her. Her camera bag shouldered, she carried her tripod towards the beach, setting it down in the sand before settling her camera on top, trying to keep it level in the sand. As she began to set up her shot, the sun rose, and began one of the most gorgeous golden hours Max had ever seen, a set of arms wrapped around her waist, a chin resting on her shoulder.

“I thought I heard you get up.” Chloe mumbled, giving her a soft kiss on her cheek, “I can’t believe you would get up this early.”

“It’s six am, Chloe.” Max scoffed, rolling her eyes, “Or has the highschool dropout really forgotten how to get up early?” The joke was met with a mocking repeat, making Max giggle softly as she kissed the top of her girlfriend's head. 

“This highschool dropout happens to have a very successful job, and has enough money to go on vacation with her amazing girlfriend who happens to be a up-and-coming photographer.” 

“That is a bit of an overstatement.” Max sighed modestly, making Chloe groan, pulling away from her to walk on the other side of the camera, resting her hands on her hips.

“Yeah sure miss “the next Lewis Hine for depression, LGBT rights, and more”.” Chloe recalled the article published a week ago, “Max, people love your work, you’re actually changing lives.”

“The last five photoshoots I’ve done were with babies in cute animal costumes.”

“Everyone has setbacks, and at least that was cute.” Chloe offered, smiling softly, “Max, you were offered a lot of money by that gallery for any photos you take on this trip, don’t sell yourself short.”

“You really are a great girlfriend.” Max blushed, recovering quickly, “Why don’t you get into frame so I can get some photos?” With a coy smile, Chloe strutted until she knew she was in frome, stopping in a random, over dramatic pose that made Max laugh as she took photo after photo. After what was what felt like ten photos, but was really more like thirty, Chloe pulled Max into frame, and switched places with her.

“How about one of the gorgeous photographer?” Chloe asked, making Max rush for her camera bag before Chloe could snap a photo.

“Not with that camera.” She pulled out an old, slightly scraped up polaroid camera, making Chloe smile at the sight of her father’s old memory. Max’s original camera had broken last year, so Chloe had given her this one, “Get in here, for old time’s sake.” With an outstretched arm, Max pulled Chloe in, smiling brightly as the camera flashed.

 

_ Of course, let’s go take on the world. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed the story. Sorry for the long wait, but I finally finished the story. Se you all later.


End file.
